Duel Monsters: Primary's Story
by AkiraTsukiyoni
Summary: Life seemed to be a bit dull for Lucas. He found it to be boring with all the praise he obtains for grades. The only thing Lucas does find to be the most enjoyable is the card game, Duel Monsters. Although many around him sees it as just a distraction, Lucas will always have a passion for the game, and will show that passion through his adventures and his dueling.
1. Prologue

It was another fine evening here in Domino city. There were only a few cars driving by at this time, the sky was so clear, that even with the towns light shining, you could see every star in the sky above, and the town blew a nice, cool, soothing breeze. The bright lights of the town shined so brilliantly, you would almost think itd be christmas.

Unfortunately, our main character of this story does not want to enjoy this amazing scenery and would prefer to be stuck in his house re-watching some ridiculous tournament about a children's card game that happened not too long ago on his television WHICH may i mention he recorded it so that he can experience "the action, the suspence, and excitement of this tournament", or so he states.

*sigh*

Well, anywho, this young man who sits in his room, watching some silly card game tournament, is Lucas, Lucas Yuki (16). Lucas is an exceptional student who not only gets straught A's on his report card, but has also passed many of his tests with a score that exceeds the teachers expectations. Lucas is well on his way to be an outstanding lawyer, or even a scientist of sorts. However, Lucas seems to only find one thing that catches his intrest; Duel Monsters. He was in love with the game. No mattered what anyone told him how bright his future will be, his mentality will respond with, "If there are no duels, then how could my future be so bright?" Honestly, this boy.

Lucas sits in his room, no lights on except for the bright television showing some sort of moth or butterfly being electricuted by some odd satanic(possibly skeletal) creature. Everytime he see this video, Lucas constantly mutters the words, "I'll beat him," while setting up his deck for his desire to beat the young man on the television who had made the skeletal, satanic creature to appear.

*Knock knock*

"Lucas! Get some sleep! You got school tomorrow!" yelled a voice resonating from the closed door.

Lucas yelled in response, "Give me a few more minutes! I'm just putting my deck away!"

"You and that game. Just dont be late for school tomorrow!"

"I wont!" Lucas replied.

As he puts his deck into a black deck box, Lucas places his deck next to a green deck box that sits on the table.

He changes out of his clothes, into some soft, warm sweats. He lays in bed and stares at the cieling for a couple of moments and mutters one more time;

"I'll beat him."


	2. Chapter 1: The Yuki Brothers

Another day, another morning, and here we are in the room of the main character of our story. And in the bed of this room, sleeps Lucas, Lucas Yuki. Lucas is 16 years old. Lucas is about average height for his age, possibly a bit taller, he has fairly long, black hair which is not even properly combed right. The only sign of his hair being fixed is when he uses his hands and brushes it to the left side of his head, only to cover his left eyebrow. Lucas has the most beautiful, crimson colored eyes you would ever see. His eyes were the color of blood, as if blood has spilled and stained the eyes into such a masterpiece.

Lucas is an intelligent young man who has been told he is able to accomplish any profession that he is willing to be committed to. Unfortunately, our young Lucas doesn't have any desire to be a responsible individual dedicated to the well being of society. He would rather waste his time on a silly card game known as "Duel Monsters". Well no matter, this is his story and I will just say the facts about our young protagonist as it is.

Lucas has just woken up from his slumber and was ready to face the day head on. He got up from his bed and out of his sweats. Lucas grabbed a black pollo shirt from his closet and puts it on. He then puts on his school's uniform which was basically a black jacket with gold buttons, black pants, white socks, and black shoes ( similar to Yugi's school uniform). He packed all of his notebooks and pencils into his bag, as well as his favorite red vest, and his deck box. Lucas never goes anywhere without his deck. He then headed for the door.

Lucas stopped himself right in front of his door for just one moment. He then gave a quick look over his shoulder and saw the green deck box that laid on his table. Lucas let out a small sigh and walked out the door.

Heading straight into the kitchen, Lucas met up with his older brother, Drew. Drew is 21 years old and is Lucas's legal guardian. He is a couple inches taller than Lucas and has black eyes instead of red like his brother. Drew bore the eyes of their father while Lucas bared the eyes of their mother. These two young men were the handsomest of brothers as they could be.

Well anyways, Drew was just finishing making breakfast for his little brother, scrambled eggs mixed with bacon bits with a side of toast. Drew was wearing an apron over his dress shirt that had the sleeves rolled up. Lucas couldn't help but grin at the sight of his older brother wearing an apron over his formal clothes.

"What's with that grin?" asked his older brother.

"Oh nothing," responded Lucas. "It's just that, you do realize you don't need an apron when making eggs right? Or can you truly get so clumsy and spill a drop of the egg whites on your perfect attire?"

"Mock me all you want, but i can't take the chance. Today my co-workers at Industrial Illusions and I are having a meeting with Kaiba Corp. to try to settle in terms of having the corporation continue. Ever sinced that incident with Pegasus, our company has been shot." Exclaimed Drew as he placed Lucas's plate on the table. " Everything that goes between the two must be perfect in order to keep our company in check so that there is not even the slightest chance for failure."

"No means of offense towards the company that pays you our rent money," stated Lucas. "But it does serve you guys right for kidnapping the Kaiba Corporation's little Kaiba brother."

"May I remind you that I didn't even know we started taking hostages, let alone a 'Duelist Kingdom'. I was too busy trying to make sure that the card shipments and company treaties were following the program properly."

"Yes. They obviously followed the program all too well," Lucas said mockingly.

"Seriously though. All this trouble from a children's card game. I'm still very shocked that our own head chairman was involved in this predicament."

"Yes well the game is very popular." Lucas has stated, while eating a bit of his breakfast, "Mmm. But it does make you wonder, why did he want to take control of the Kaiba Corporation? Or even why did he host a tournament based on a card game he created? Considering the fact that the guy who's company Pegasus was controlling, or rather tried to control, was also a professional at the game itself."

Drew, while putting on his jacket, replied, "Well you didn't seem to mind him having the tournament, except of course, being upset about not being invited." Lucas gave a somewhat pouty face but continued to eat as if it didn't bother him what his brother had said. Drew just continued on as he was grinning when he saw the face his little brother tried to hide, "There is also the fact that not only he's rich, but he hosted the tournament with his own creation, in which case people, the press and the courts will have no issue even though he was in charge of the kidnapping of the mini Kaiba."

"By the sound of it, you support Pegasus's actions," Lucas has stated as he got up from his chair and placed his plate in the sink, "Thank you for the food."

"Maximillian Pegasus is my employer, it is my duty to support and defend his decisions, however, i do not agree with the actions he took or the goal he was set out to accomplish," stood proud of his statement, Drew continued, "I still see it as a waste to even hold this tournament, not to mention wasting all that money on a machine that allows to project the images of the card game. Why spend so much money on a cardgame that has no financial benefits what so ever besides benefitting the chairman's bank account."

Lucas, wanting to change his brother's mind set, added, "This game does have some financial benefits. Certain tournaments offers prize money for a few of the finalists. Besides it being a money maker, Duel Monster is a game to have fun with friends and just enjoy ones self. May I remind you that you too were-"

"That is all behind me now. I need to focus more on trying to raise as much money as fast as possible that we can live off of. We need to focus on the more important matters. Schools, work."

"Our mom wouldve wanted us to also enjoy living." Lucas stated.

"But mom's not here anymore!"

The two brothers stood there for a moment in silenced. Lucas had his head down, regretting ever trying to change his brother's mind on Duel Monsters. They stood there in a tensed atmosphere. Lucas was about to say something until his brother interrupted his speech by embracing his little brother, not wanting to talk anymore. All

Drew said was, "I'm sorry. I miss them too."

Drew let go, got his suite case and headed out. As he was leaving, Drew said, "Don't be late for school. I'll see you when i get home. I left 2000 yen for you on the counter. In case you want to buy yourself something."

"Thank you." responded Lucas.

His brother stepped out the door and started heading for work. The two brothers had lost their parents when they were very young, Drew being 14 while Lucas was 9. They were both broken hearted whenever they were to bring up the fact that their parents were never coming back home. The older brother felt awful about saying such a thing about their mother. He let out a tear and looked up to the sky, thinking to himself, "I'm sorry."


	3. Chapter 2: The Executive Underdog

Lucas sat in his dining room table for what seemed like an eternity. He felt awful for mentioning their mother, let alone use it as a means of changing his older brother's mind about the card game that he used to love all so much. But no matter.

Glancing over towards the clock, Lucas realize he would be late if he weren't to leave at this moment. Lucas got his bag, got the 2000 yen his brother had left him on the counter. Lucas opened the door and headed for school.

...

The school day went by as slow as it could possibly get. However, our young Lucas was glad for it to be finally over because he needed to get somewhere quick. That somewhere just so happened to be the school which Yugi attends to.

Now the whole scenario that happened earlier in the morning had slipped the two brothers' minds during the day. This is not the matter of them not missing their parents. I can assure you they do. This sort of conversation has occurred in the past that, now a days, the brothers had learned to best just moved on from it, to not allow the thoughts of their deceased parents prevent them from living. This was something that the two brothers could agree upon.

Lucas had finally made it to the school which Yugi attended. He was determined to ask around for Yugi. This determination kind of, sort of, maybe might've given Lucas this grumpy expression as though he was out to "get" Yugi. After a couple of minutes of asking Lucas thought maybe he might've gotten home. Either that or people didn't want to answer to Lucas on account of his "scary" expression. Rumor was going around the school about a boy with red eyes wanting to pick a fight with Yugi. Yugi was not attending school that evening for he was spending time with his grandfather at home. For some reason he insisted that he'd stay home and spend time with his beloved grandfather. Seems a bit odd. The kid acts as if he hasn't seen the old man that he's lived with for weeks. Well then again, the Duelist Kingdom tournament did last for a couple of days so maybe that's the reason. But that is not any of our business. Once this rumor spread, a young student who attended the same school heard this rumor and decided to confront the guy who was out to get his best friend.

After hours of asking, Lucas had just given up on his search for Yugi for today and decided to go home. As he was leaving, a student from the school called out to him:

"'Ey you, where you think your going."

Lucas immediately stopped and turned to see where that Brooklyn accent was coming from. It came from a student who attended the school Lucas was just about to leave. He seemed about the same height as Lucas, had blond hair and had a very recognizable face. Having seen the duelist kingdom tournament, Lucas was immediately able to recognize that the person calling out to him was Joey Wheeler, the runner up finalist of the Duelist Kingdom tournament .

Lucas was a bit confused as well as surprised. He wouldn't have thought that the two finalist of Duelist Kingdom attended the same school. However, Lucas was more curious as to what the Wheeler had to say as the guy started walking up to Lucas and grabbing his shirt by the collar.

" Who do you think you ah, wantin to pick a fight with my bud."

"I-I'm sorry?" Lucas asked in confusion.

"Yo gonna be sorry once I'm done with ya!"

Joey was getting ready to throw a punch. Winding his arm with a fist about to knock out Lucas.

"Hold on I'm just trying to duel someone!"

Joey stopped his fist before impact causing Lucas to almost faint in fear.

"A duel? Like Duel Monsters?" Joey asked in surprised.

"Yes.." stated Lucas as he was ready to pass out while pulling his deck out of his bag to show Joey that he was telling the truth.

"So thats why you wanted Yugs. Well why didn't you say so?"

"I was trying but you were yelling." Exclaimed Lucas trying to keep grasp of reality.

"Oh man. I'm sorry 'bout that whole making you sorry thing. I just heard these rumors that some grumpy looking fellow was wanting to pick a fight with my bud. Sorry but if Yugi was the guy you're looking for, then you won't be having a duel anytime soon. He's actually spending the day with his Gramps considering this whole incident back in Duelist Kingdom. "

Lucas was curious as to what this incedent was.

"Incedent? Are you talking about the," Lucas was looking around him and Joey to make sure no one was listening and continued in a whisper, "Mokuba incedent?"

"Wait. How'd you know 'bout Mokuba and Kaiba?"

"Kaiba?" Lucas said in confusion, "You mean Seto Kaiba? Something happened to Seto Kaiba as well?"

The two students continued their conversation, about what happened on Duelist Kingdom, the incedent of the Kaiba brothers, Yugi's grandfather (which explained his missing of school today), how Yugi gave Joey the prize money, and so on and so forth.

As their conversation continues, there was a shadow figure hiding behind a tree staring at the two. He says in a small whisper: "Intresting."

A couple minutes has gone by and the two duelist continued their talk:

"Wow. I didn't think that Yugi had gone through such a predicament."

"Yee, we all went through a lot of trouble just so we can get Ol' Gramps back." Exclaimed Joey."I'm just surprised that your brother is a part of Pegasus's company."

"Well my brother states that he had no part in these kidnappings."

The two had sit there in silence for a while, until Joey comes out by saying:

"Hey well all that's in the past. Hopefully we won't have any other issues from here on out." Joey continued," Now I know you wanted to duel Yugs, but since he ain't here," Joey pulls out a deck from his bag, "How bout you and I go throw down."

"Sure," Lucas responded, "I would like to see how my deck can handle against a Duelist Kingdom finalist. Especially if he's the runner up."

"Hehe, 'Ey, I like that Runna up." Joey was somewhat day dreaming, and what had appear to be drooled for a bit.

"Ummm, hey are you in there?"

"Huh? Oh yea. Yea. I'm here. Now let's duel!"

Unfortunately since the school had no means of solid vision machinery, the two were forced to play the game on a table with duel mats that Joey just so happened to have brought. Whether there were solid vision or not, it still will be a bore to tell the course of action of the duel. However, considering I am the narrator, I will do my best not to choke. (Note: this duel follows the anime's rules during Duelist Kingdom and before Battle City, therefore both players will start at 2000 life points and no tributes will be required to summon high level monsters besides ritual summons and fusion summons).

(Round 1: Lucas 2000 LP, Joey 2000 LP)

"I'll make the foist move. If you don't mind!" Exclaimed Joey.

"By all means," responded Lucas.

"Right! I draw!" Joey drew a card from his deck and now held six cards in hand. He picked one card and placed it on the map.

"I summon my Boar Soldier in attack mode!" The card consisted of a boar wearing armor. It's attack point status was at 2000, and it's card text states that if the opponent controls at least 1 or more monsters, Boar Soldier will lose 1000 attack points. "And I'll end my turn. Your move Lucas."

(Round 2: Lucas 2000 LP, Joey 2000 LP)

"Alright. I draw." Lucas draws his card and now has six cards in hand.

"I start my move by summoning my Sonic Bird in attack mode." Lucas played his card which had the picture of an eagle wearing goggles on its head. This card had an attack power of 1400.

"Now, my Sonic Bird has a certain ability. When he's brought into play, I'm allowed to add 1 ritual spell card from my deck to my hand." Lucas goes through his deck and adds one card that said "Curse of the Masked Beasts". " And that card will be Curse of the Masked Beast. Once I do that, I will then equip my Sonic Bird with the equip spell United We Stand." Lucas has placed a spell card from his hand onto the field. He then continued, " Now this Spell card gives my monster an additional 800 attack points for each monster I control. Therefore, my Sonic Bird's attack power is 220. Now I attack your Boar Soldier with my Sonic Bird."

"Aw man. Not moi Boar Soldier." Exclaimed Joey.

"And with that, I will set one card face-dow additional end my turn." After stating this, Lucas had placed one card from his hand onto the field with the face side down.

(Round 3: Lucas 2000 LP, Joey 800 LP)

"I'll admit that was a pretty good move," said Joey as he drew his card, indicating it was the start of his turn, "but let's do another one. I activate Pot Of Greed!" Joey had placed down a spell card with an ugly looking jar, or rather pot, on the card's image. "Thanks to this cahd, I can draw two moe cahds from moi deck!" Joey then proceeds to draw his two cards."Now I summon my Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" Joey placed this mighty dragon with 7 stars to show its status and having an attack power of 2400. "Next I activate the field spell, Mountain!" He then placed a spell card with the image of a mountain onto the field, however, apart from where you would normally play spells and trap cards. "This field spell will boost moi dragons attack points by 400 points. And now my dragon will and track your Sonic Bird with Inferno Fire Blast!" Joey had said as of the monster was standing before them and had burst a red, hot flame from his mouth to burn Lucas's Sonic Bird. But again, there were no hologram projections to indicate this so Lucas placed his bird to the graveyard which was located to their top of his main deck.

"Now," Joey continued, "I'll set one cahd and end moi tuhn! It's yoh move."

(Round 4: Lucas 1400 LP, Joey 800 LP)

"Alright then, I draw!" Lucas was was a bit too passionate about his draw, it was only are gain a card game, however, he was determined to win this game.

"First, I'll activate my face-dow card, Legacy Of Yata-Garasu!" Lucas had flipped over his card which he had set during his previous turn.

"This card has two abilities, however, I can only use the one ability for I do not have the requirement for the other ability. It's effect allows me to draw 1 card." Lucas drew a card from his deck and place 1 spell and 2 traps from his hand onto the field in face-dow position, "Now I set three cards face-down," and placed some wierd jar of his own into a face-down, horizontal position, " And place my monster in defense mode. I will end my turn by activating my field spell, Forest!" Lucas had played his field spell, which had made Joey remove his field spell for their can only be one face-up field spell on the field.

(Round 5: Lucas 1400 LP, Joey 800 LP)

"Now it's moi tuhn. And I'll draw!" Joey had also drew his card with such passion, they were both determined to win this duel, however, with Joey having his Red-Eyes and Lucas having his one 2 start monster which was face-down, Joey had only needed to play one more monster in order to win this duel.

"I'm activating moi spell cahd, Monstah Rebohn!" Had placed a spell card with an odd image of a jelly fish or squid shaped figure on the card. This card was difficult in order to describe it's appearance.

"This cahd let's me get back one of moi monstahs fuam moi grave. And I'll bring back Boar Soldier!" Joey brought back the first monster he had summoned on the first turn of the duel.

"I won't let that happen. I'm activating my trap card, Solemn Judgement!" Lucas flipped over his card which shown the image of a priest like figure and two ladies in the background. "Now by paying half my life points, I can negate the summoning of Boar Soldier!" (Lucas 700 LP).

"In that case, I'll summon moi Baby Dragon!" Joey had placed a three star monster with 1200 attack points. It was more than enough to take Lucas down. "Now I will attack with Red-Eyes!"

"You had triggered my face-down monster's ability, my monster being Morphing Jar!"

"What's Morphing Jah?"

Morphing Jar is a flip monster for when he's been flipped or destroyed in facedown defense position, his effect will activate. We both send our whole hand to the graveyard and draw 5 new cards."

"So it's a free hand sota deal. Alright then, I send my three cahds and draw five new ones."

"And I will send my one card!" Both players placed the remaining cards from their hands into the graveyard and drew five new cards from their decks.

"But you know, that didn't stopped moi Baby Dragon to attack. Go Baby dragon!" Again! No holograms!

"I activate my other face-down card. Just so you know, I didn't have to let my Morphing Jar face destruction, I activate," Lucas flipped over his other card, "Magic Cylinder!"

"What?" Exclaimed Joey.

"When one of your monsters declare declare an attack, this card can be activated. This card negates your attack and redirects it right back at you! So with the 1200 points I would've take, will actually be in my favor!"

"No way!" With the activation of the trap card, Joey had lost the game.


	4. Chapter 3: The New Gaming Shop

The wind blew ever so softly. There were kids playing on a playground that was not too far. Although the children were having such a great time, their laughter couldn't block out the sound of the soft, gentle breeze blowing in the wind. Not too far from the playground, there was a table. Here is where two high school students played a children's card game. It seemed as though this silence had lasted for a long time between the two.

But in reality, it had only lasted a couple of minutes. The young blond student broke the silence.  
"Ah man. How could I lose? I even had moi Red-Eyes out!"  
"Yeah well that dragon of yours, " Lucas pointed to himself, "couldn't beat this Red-Eyes."  
"Ah you got lucky." Joey began getting his card organized. "But next time, I'll be the one bragging 'bout it. "  
"Yea well until then, " said Lucas raised a hand and offered a hand shake, "that was a good game. "  
Joey seemed a bit surprised, but accepted Lucas's kind, respectful gesture. They shook hands in sign of respect for one another. For Lucas, Duel Monsters was a game of fun and suspense. Honestly though, it's just card game.

A couple of minutes after Joey had left, Lucas finally decided to take off his school jacket, folded the jacket neatly, takes out his favorite red vest, and puts it on. This was Lucas's signature look; a black, colored shirt(although most of the time, Lucas would wear a black dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up), tucked into his black dress pants, a black belt with a silver brace, black dress shoes, and a scarlet, red vest just to stand out. Lucas believed that black and red was a magnificent combination.  
After he "Dressed-up", Lucas decided to walk away. He packed his school jacket, as well as his deck, into his school bag, and started off.  
Lucas quickly turned and stared at a tree. For some reason, this tree was giving off some weird vibes for Lucas. His crimson, red eyes were focused straight at the tree, half expecting something to pop out. After a few minutes, the only thing that popped out was a cute little squirrel, scurrying off to another tree.  
"I'm starting to lose it." Lucas said. It's funny. He could've swore he saw a figure standing out of the corner of his eye. Oh well. Lucas started to walk again.  
As Lucas was walking away, a shadowy figure appeared from the tree: "Oh but you will lose it. Sooner or later."  
...

*The Next Day*

Lucas was sitting in his usual seat. He was seated in the middle of the back row of the class. He had the option to sit in the farthest seat closest to the window, but quite frankly, it just seemed too weird. It felt a bit odd and just too cliche.  
Class had just ended and Lucas was ready to go and try to duel the King of Card Games again.  
"HEY RED!"  
Unfortunately, Lucas's fantasy of dueling the Duel King had to wait for he was interrupted by a young student who barged into the class right when the bell rang. It's as though he was outside the classroom waiting for the class to end.  
"I told you not to call me that, Jacob. People are still under the impression that I am a part of that one toy company because of that unoriginal nickname you've given me based off the colors of my eyes."  
"Oh don't you talk smart with me," said the young man who wrapped his arm around Lucas's shoulder casually, "You love the nickname since your favorite color is red and all."  
This young man's name is Jacob Den. Jacob was the same age as well as the same height as Lucas. He is also Lucas's best friend since pre-school. Jacob would also duel with Lucas occasionally, considering Lucas's mentor was too busy to duel him anymore.  
"I may like the color red. But I don't enjoy being called the color."  
"Whatever. So are you gonna go to that new game shop?"asked Jacob.  
"New game shop?"  
"Yea," Jacob continued, "This guy, who is said to be the same age as us, had just opened a game shop not that far from the school. It became really popular in the past few days. Let's go check it out and see what they got to offer."  
Lucas was very curious in the idea of going to this new game shop. However, Lucas had his eyes set on dueling Yugi Mouto, so he had to decline. Looking at his expression, Jacob grinned and said: "Also I heard that the Champion of Duelist Kingdom was gonna go check the place out as well."

*ear twitches*

Hearing this, Lucas slammed the table and stood up in an instant. With his eyes shimmering, Lucas said, "Let's go look at this new card shop." Lucas quickly took off his school jacket and had put on his red vest, packed his jacket, and headed to the new shop. Oblivious to Lucas, Jacob didn't even know if Yugi Mouto was going to be at the new game shop. Yugi literally lives in a game shop, there really is no reason for him to even go to this other shop. Unless he was just as curious as our two young boys here, it would be quite ironic if that was the case.

...

Our two young characters had just arrived to the new gaming shop. This store could have easily been confused for an office building, if it weren't for the humongous jester figure on the front of the building that held up a sign: "Duke Devlin's Game World". Honestly, this Duke character could of at least come up with a different name for a card shop.

Both Lucas and Jacob had started to walk inside. As they headed towards the opened door entrances, they could see a huge crowd gathered around a wall filled with multiple mini televisions. Each television showed only a part of a figure and when all the television were turned on, these televisions would project an object to a maximum size. Curious as to what the crowd was there for, both Lucas and Jacob try to get by the crowd to get a good view of the screens.  
Catching the boys in surprise, what appeared before them was the King of Games himself playing a game with, from what is being spread around through the gossip of the crowd, the owner of the game shop himself, Duke Devlin. The game was quite peculiar. It was a game that neither of the boys had ever seen before. There were holographic images of duel monster creatures that were spread through out the field, the infamous Dark Magician was one of these creatures. The infamous violet wizard, with his magical, turquoise staff in his crossed arms, was standing on top of an odd-shaped platform. The camera then angled towards the players' perspectives. We could see that both players were holding dice. The dice weren't your average poker dice, these dice had odd symbols on each face. They also came in different colors: red, black, blue, yellow, white, etc. By the looks of it, these dice were used in order to play this odd game. Lucas and Jacob had never seen a game like it. Although, the game these two usually play is Duel Monsters so they are not too familiar with any other game, even if it's a game that is commonly played by many.  
Lucas' red eyes had widened with excitement and shimmered a bright scarlet color. He couldn't believe that Jacob had actually told him the truth about Yugi Mouto having come to this card shop. Lucas was anxious. He couldn't wait for this odd game to end so that he can have an opportunity to duel against the King of Games himself. Honestly, why does he want to beat this guy in a card game. This game has way more meaning than it has to have.

"I really shouldn't have doubted you Jacob," said Lucas as his eyes were locked on the spiky haired character on the mini-screens.  
"Told ya," replied Jacob with confidence. Although, he himself couldn't believe that the great King had shown up. Jacob had this uncanny ability to persuade people to go with a little white lie and still having to see positive outcomes, however, Jacob couldn't believe it himself how well this lie had led the two.

The game had just ended. Yugi had won the dice game remarkably. This game had many people on the edge of their seats, that's is if they were sitting. Lucas had also found it a bit humerus having seen Joey wearing a dog costume and had to cheer for Duke. Lucas wondered for a moment why would he do that, but shrugged off the thought and wanted to go challenge Yugi for a duel already. Lucas, he's just a person. Not worth the effort.

"Alright! I'm going for it!" Lucas had exclaimed as he started walking away form the crowd so that he could get the opportunity to challenge the King himself.

"Good Luck!" yelled Jacob, "And remember, he's the King of Games. So don't be surprised if he beats you on the first turn!"

"Oh Go to he-" Lucas had suddenly blacked out before he had a chance to finish his remark. Everything went black he couldn't see or hear anything. Lucas saw nothing but black for what seemed like hours. That was until he started seeing this huge eye beaming with a golden light. This eye had resembled the eye that is shown on the card, Millennium Shield. (For those who are not familiar with the card, Millennium Shield is a red shield that is bordered in gold and had an eye that seemed a bit Egyptian like). In that instant, Lucas began to hear voices. These voices were too quick to catch on but from what is being said, Lucas understood: "...spirits shall lead...", "Spirit, attack Jackal and..", " ... Of light shall consume every...", , "...discard the top five...", "... summon Visor Kni...", "... Now I contac...", "...agic attack...".

Lucas was confused. He held his head as more and more voices ran through his thoughts. The Egyptian eye revealed itself again flashing brighter than before.

"AHHHH!"

...

Lucas woke up to the bright light that shimmered from the ceiling of the shop. Lucas saw a few people gathered around him, watching in concern. One closest to Lucas was Jacob, who showed a bit of worry in his eyes.

"Hey man," said Jacob, "are you alright? You passed out all of a sudden. You also hit the floor pretty hard. I was just about to call an ambulance."

"Just about?" Asked Lucas confusingly, he held his own head, "You're just now calling an ambulance? Why didn't you call before?"  
Jacob was looking at Lucas with a puzzled face. For what have seemed to be a couple of episodes or possibly seasons for Lucas, well..

"I mean you didn't really pass out for too long," hearing this had shocked Lucas and became more attentive to Jacob's words, " You were out for a good 3 or 4 minutes. It was a bit less than that actually"  
Lucas was staring at Jacob with his eyes wide open. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. As Lucas was about to speak, the owner of the shop, Duke Devlin, appeared out of the crowd.

"Is everything alright over here?" asked Duke.

"Duke Devlin," exclaimed Jacob. "well-"

"Everything is fine Mr. Devlin," Lucas interrupted Jacob, "I just got a bit light headed." Jacob looked at Lucas in confusion.

"Alright, well, is there anything I could offer you? Maybe a help you out to a cab or-"

"No I am quite alright Devlin sir." Lucas stated to get back on his legs, Jacob was looking at Lucas with concern.

"Alright then," Duke exclaimed, "Also, please call me Duke. Now if there isn't anything else, I'll be going."

"Wait Mr. Dev- I mean Duke," said Lucas abruptly. The crowd began to fade away now. "I was wondering, you wouldn't happen to know where Yugi Mouto is do you?"

"Yugi?" asked Duke confusingly. "I haven't seen him today."

Both looked at Duke with shocked expressions. Was he not just playing a game with him a few moments ago? Not like I care or anything...

"But weren't you and him playing that strange ice game that was just being shown on the mini-screens upfront?" asked Jacob.

"Dungeon Dice monsters you mean?" Duke responded to Jacob's question with confidence. "That 'strange dice game', that you referred to, is a game I personally designed, created, and had it approved by the infamous Maximillion Pegasus himself." Duke closed his eyes, held his chin with his fingers in a pinching manner, and held the same arm with his other arm as to show his confidence. "A game where lady luck decides what monsters we use, how strong they are, and whether we become victorious in our battle. A game where everything is decided on the roll of a die. Its a whole new game with a whole new set of rules. What you two just saw was the first official match of my incredible creation between me and my friend Yugi. The game was recorded yesterday though, so you won't have any luck seeing Yugi now."

"Jacob..." Lucas muttered under his breath. Although it was barely audible, Jacob was still able to feel a shiver down his spine and notices that Lucas was somehow emitting an aura of anger. "I told you I heard from someone that he was gonna be here. I didn't say when. hehehe..." Jacob was shaking quite a bit.

"Well hey. Since you two are here," Duke intervenes, "How bout you guys try out Dungeon Dice Monsters and be a part of the second official match of my incredible game?" Lucas took his gaze away from Jacob and listened to Duke's proposal. "But we don't know how to play." Lucas exclaimed, Jacob was a bit relieved that Lucas wasn't glaring at him anymore, but was also curious about Dungeon Dice.

"Don't worry," Duke assured the two, "I will teach you guys the rules as you two play the game."

Lucas' eyes shimmered a bit, the scarlet in his eyes radiated at the thought, "Dungeon Dice huh?"


	5. Chapter 4: Dungeon Dice!(Tutorial)

**This chapter is sort of a "How to..." chapter on the game** **Dungeon Dice** **. There's not as much interaction between Jacob and Lucas. Basically, this whole chapter is Duke explaining the rules of the DD game. If you don't want to deal with Duke's rule talk, just read the first two paragraphs as well as the last 20 phrases of the chapter, where the game starts, and continue on to "Chapter 5: Dungeon Dice! (For Real)". Otherwise please enjoy the chapter and it's contents. Note: I do not own anything in this chapter besides OCs (original creatures/ original characters). All credit should go to the original owners.**

"This way," Duke pointed towards the direction of the elevator. "This elevator will take us to the duel arena."

" Duel arena?" questioned Jacob, looking a bit puzzled. "I thought we were going to try out Dungeon Dice Monsters?" Lucas was not focused on the conversation between Jacob and Duke. He was focused more on a poster that was placed on the elevator's door, just across of a duel monster poster that was placed behind the trio. The poster was an advertisement for Crimson Toys Enterprise, a toy company whose owner was not much older than Lucas. On the cover of the ad, there was a girl with raven, black hair and crimson, red eyes. These features were strikingly similar to not only the girl's older brother, the owner of the company, but to Lucas as well. This was the reason why Lucas was so bothered with the nickname Jacob gives him, Red. He fears that he will be assumed of being apart of the company. The surnames of the siblings of CTE is Red. Lucas couldn't stop looking at this poster. Lucas felt as though he is going crazy. He thought the girl on the poster began to shine brightly. Not the girl herself, but rather, the outline of the girl began to give off some sort of aura.

"Lucas. Hey Lucas!"

Lucas blinked quickly, shook his head, and looked back at Jacob and Duke. The two were looking at Lucas with concern.

"Are you alright, Red?" asked Jacob "We were calling you for 5 minutes."

Lucas was giving off a puzzled look. True he was staring at the poster for a while, but Lucas didn't feel as though it was for 5 minutes. If anything, he felt it was 2 minutes at least.

"I'm fine," said Lucas, "Just feeling a bit spacious." Jacob was doubtful. He worried for Lucas, especially after what happened just moments before. The elevator came to a stop, and when it did, Lucas reassured Jacob, "I'm fine Jacob, really I am."

"Alright then," responded Jacob doubtfully. The elevator doors opened and the three stepped out of the elevator. Lucas let Duke and Jacob walk out first. At this moment, Lucas began seeing a similar aura coming off of both Jacob and Duke, Lucas shook his head quickly, and the aura was gone. He walked out of the elevator, and tried to be as normal as he could.

The room they had entered had a huge duel arena in the center. Both Jacob's and Lucas' eyes widened at the impressive field. "This is incredible," said Lucas.

"I know right," responded Jacob. The two were strucked in awe at the "beautiful" site of this impressive duel arena. It had all your basic duel monsters "needs". The arena had two podiums, one red, and one blue, on each side. The center field was designed like a duel monsters pay mat for two players. So much money gone into this silly game. But this was a DUEL MONSTER'S arena. The thought of this confused the two duelists. This was when Duke stepped up in front of the two, in the dead center of the duel arena.

"Alright," said Duke, "Let's get down to business." Duke held his hand over his head and with a snap of his fingers, the duel arena began to change. On each end we could see the duel podiums positioning themselves in an odd manner. First, the red and blue podiums elevated just a bit outward away from their original positions. They were then lowered slowly, but swiftly. As the podiums lowered, a chamber that was of the same size opened underneath the support stadium of the podium. Once the podium was at base level, the podium slowly moved towards the chamber. At this moment, the stadium had opened up from above. From this new chamber, a rectangular podium arose, which also consisted of the same colors as the previous podiums. These podiums had 3 heart-shaped figures that were lined straight down the front center. now the duel monsters arena that was displayed began to lower. As the arena lowered, two halves of a new arena com from the left and right side of the arena. Once connected, the new arena resembled somewhat of a checker board, but there weren't any black or red squares. The squares were an orange beige color. The arena's transformation left the two duelists in an even greater awe. I'm surprised at how much money was put into a dice game. it is quite impressive. But it's only a game and should not be spoiled with such technology. Still, at least it doesn't have to do with duel monsters.

"Now you two," said Duke, "Get to your areas. Because it's time. Time to Dimension the Dice!"

... What?

"Right," said the two, as they mad their way to their appropriate podiums. Lucas took the Red podium for obvious reasons, and Jacob took the blue podium. Lucas stood at his podium with determination. He was also a bit confused, but thought of the lay out as straight forward. In the dead center of the podium's table, there seemed to be a grid that represented the battle arena."The center grid is the arena that is shown in the arena," explained Duke, "Just to the right of the grid is your Crest Pool." To the right of the grid there was a column of symbols going downward. This column was separated into 2 rows going down and 5 rows going sideways. In each row on the left column, there were different symbols, as for the right, each row filled with zeroes.

"I will explain what that is for once we begin." Directly underneath the Crest Pool was a metal hatch. This hatch seems to be a place to hold your dice. "That metal hatch underneath the Crest Pool is the Dice Hatch," I knew it, "That's where your dice will appear in order for you to roll on your turn."

"Well this seems simple enough," said Lucas. Although the areas of the board seemed simple enough, a compartment opened up underneath the center grid and inside it, there were dice laid out. These dice were organized in a nice 3 by 14 format. There were red, blue, green, black, and white dice. When the dice were fully revealed, a miniature computer rotated up and around from the side of the podium. This computer was placed at the height of Lucas' right elbow.

"That mini-computer is your Help Screen," Duke continued, "You can use it as much as you want through out the game in order to look up info on your creatures as well as your crests. The compartment that just opened up is your Dice Pool. Those dice are your tools in order to play the game. Keep in mind that each die has different symbols. I can't say which one's to use, I'll leave that to you guys in order to make this game interesting. From the Dice Pool, each of you pick out 15 dice."

Lucas was confused he didn't know which dice to pick. A majority of the dice he picked were red and black, the remaining dice he picked were white and green.

"Once you've picked your dice, a compartment on your left will open. Place all your dice in that space." Both Lucas and Jacob put their dice in the compartment. Once the dice went through, the podium began to make a sound. "Your dice are going through the Dice Automater. That will shuffle your dice and randomly pick three dice which will appear on the Dice Hatch." As Duke explained, three dice appeared in each of the Dice Hatches from each podium. "You get three dice at a time, and you get to make your move depending on what you roll," Duke explained, "Now what you want to do is take the three dice out of the Auto Hatch. How do you score? In this game you have heart points. They are just like life points but instead, you only get 3 and whoever loses all three of their heart points first is out. Now you can only summon creatures and items by rolling two of the same summon crests of the same level. Now both of you, decide who goes first."

"Mind if I start it Red?" said Jacob jokingly.

"Don't call me Red, and go for it."Lucas responded.

"Sweet! Now then, Dice Roll!" Jacob rolled his dice (Summon Crest, blue, level 2, Summon Crest, blue, level 2, Summon Crest, black, level 4). "Alright, all three summon crests." said Jacob.

"And since you got two level 2 crests, you get a summoning," exclaimed Duke, "Place your dice near your side of the board on any square and press on the dice. Now the dimensioning part of the process. Dimension the Dice!" The dice appeared on the arena. It opened up into a strange six-squared shape and from inside, The King of the Abyss appeared letting out a low growl from it's skeletal figure. So it uses Duel Monsters to play... Fantastic.

"How often these crests appears on a dice depends on the dice's level. A level 2 dice tend to have 3 summon crests. The easier the monster is to summon, the weaker it is. Level 4 dice tend to have one summon crest. At the beginning of the game, you are better off summoning a low level monster. Better odd. The odds for high level dice are slim to none." Duke continued on, "Now the key elements, once a dice unfolds, it becomes a Dungeon Pathway. These pathways are used in order for the creature to travel on so that they are able to reach your opponent's heart points." The Dungeon Paths that appear are colored the same as the podium of which the player Dimensioned it. "There are still a lot more factors to consider. When you roll a Movement Crest, you are allowed to move your creature one space. When you roll an Attack Crest, you can increase the attack points of one of your creatures by 10 points. Same goes for Defense Crests. Those, however, you want to use during your opponent's turn when they try to destroy your monsters. Magic Crests and Trap Crests are crests used to activate your creatures' abilities. The difference is that trap crests can only be used during your opponent's turn. I will go over more as to what the points of a creature is once you guys try to destroy an opposing creature."

Lucas was looking at the skeletal king in curiosity. "So Duel Monsters are the creatures used to battle in this game," muttered Lucas under his breath, "If that's the case, then maybe..." Lucas started pressing keys on his Help Screen. His red eyes sparkled with eagerness, hoping he could find what he is looking for. This made Jacob uneasy. The game has just begun, and Lucas was already using his Help Screen as though he's preparing his counter attack, right off the bat. Duke was staring at Lucas. He was somewhat impressed, curious, and puzzled at the fact the Help Screen is being used so early in the game. "This may turn out to be a fun match." said Duke under his breath.

"There," said Lucas, face filled with joy and confidence. His eyes had never shined so brightly before. Lucas was excited and, when he realized the odds, hoping he'll bring out his ace creature that was represented as an odd Egyptian warrior with the head of a dog like creature. "You'll help me out no matter, right?"

Lucas' dice were 3 black dice. Each die had 2 level 3 Summon Crests. Lucas felt confident with these. Although his Ace required at least 2 level 4 Summon Crests in order to summon, Lucas was going to be able to summon a creature stronger than Jacob's monster. Duke was staring at the dice with a shocked expression. "Interesting," Duke thought to himself, "He got 3 black dice of the same level. But can he pull off my special creature of the game?"

"Alright," said Lucas confidently, "Go Dice Roll!" Lucas threw the dice onto the table. At this moment a thought ran through Lucas' head; "What if I don't summon a creature." Lucas began to worry, seeing the dice as if they are rolling on the table very slowly. Once the dice had landed, Duke let out a shocked expression. "No way," said Duke.

"Nice, I get to summon a creature," said Lucas(3 Black dice Summon Crest, level 3), "and it's stronger than your abyss."

"Bring it Red," said Jacob, "I'll win this in the end."

"Lucas," shouted Duke, Lucas looked over wondering what he wanted, "Do you know what you just did?" Lucas looked a bit worried, as though he did something wrong. "You just rolled the Impossible Roll!"

Both Lucas and Jacob stared at Duke questioning, "The impossible roll?"

"You rolled 3 Summon Crests of the same level," Duke went on, "First, Dimension one of the black dice." Lucas was confused but went along with his turn. He placed one of the dice onto the board. "I Dimension the Dice!" Lucas shouted out, and at that moment, the black dice appeared on the arena, and when it opened, a black hole appeared in the center of the Dimension Path. Both Lucas stared in confusion. "What's that?" asked Lucas.

"That's a black hole," Duke stated, "Black dice have the ability to summon these black holes when you roll 2 Summon Crests of the same level. When you get 2 black holes onto the arena, either you or your opponent, you can both use these black holes to teleport from one end to the other."

"So basically," Jacob interrupted, "A Summon Crests for shortcuts."

"Yes but that's not all," Duke said, getting the attention of the two back, "Now, I made a special rule when you role 3 Summon Crests of the same level. Lucas, Dimension another dice into the black hole." Lucas was puzzled at the thought. If there isn't another black hole on the arena, will the dice disappear? Lucas ignored the thought and just followed what Duke said. He placed the dice on the board, and the dice appeared over the black hole. It fell in and what came out was a human-liked creature. This creature's body was armored as if it was one of those superheroes with battle armor, completely black with what appeared to be stars designed all over. It's head was covered with a helmet with large oval lenses placed where it's, if it had any, should belong.

"Now," Duke said, "This is where the game begins."

 **Also, big thanks to Melajay for giving me permission to make a reference from her story. You should go check out her story "Until We Duel Again" and "Until We Duel Again (Reboot)". Also, for any JokerxHarley Fans out there, go check out arlenn-aka-cosmo's story, "Psychotic Love" which I personally believe is well written out and captures the story of Joker and Harley really well.**


	6. Chapter 5: Dungeon Dice!(For Real)

Our two young duelists were asked to play a game known as Dungeon Dice. The person who invited them to play the game was the creator of Dungeon Dice himself, Duke Devlin. The reason as to why Duke asked these two specifically, not really important nor do I care. This young man is encouraging our young, intellectual top-of-the-class student, Lucas Yuki, to waste his time and intellect on some dice altered version of Duel Monsters, which may I remind you all Lucas is already wasted enough effort in the card game as it is... My apologies for the outburst. As we are, Lucas and Jacob had just began their match after a long and excruciating talk on the rules of the game. Jacob took the first turn and managed to roll enough Summon Crests in order to summon the King of the Abyss. Once Lucas took his turn, Lucas was able to roll an "Impossible Roll", which allowed him to summon both a black hole, as well as a creature.

The creature's name was displayed on the screen. "Knight of the Stars, Great Void huh?" Lucas read off the words from the Help Screen, "Level 3 creature with 30/0/20 points. When this creature comes to play-"

"You gain 2 Magic Crests in your Crest Pool," Duke interrupted, "Also, you can pay 4 Magic Crests in order to get 2 of any other crests. There are 5 creatures who have similar abilities that vary based on the color of the die that you used in order to summon it. In this case, you brought out the creature of Magic and the stars above, Great Void."

"But isn't the ability a bit overpowered?" asked Jacob. "Sure the cost is high, but being able to to get 2 of any other crests is a bit crazy".

"I agree with Jacob," Lucas told Duke, "It does seem a bit much".

"This method is completely fair," assured Duke, "For one, these creatures must sacrifice a certain crests in order to activate its ability. You would need to take the risk of using a crest that could help you in battle in exchange for another that could assist you. All crests have equal values, however, Great Void has the higher price from the other four. Creatures require Magic Crests in order to activate their abilities during your own turn. Second, I created the creatures so that they lack defense points, therefore, unless you have enough Defense Crests, they can be destroyed quite easily. Thirdly, I believe that someone who is capable of rolling three Summon Crests of same levels should be rewarded with a unique creature."

"Well when you put it like that," Says Jacob, "It seems a bit fair."

"I have no other means of playing or moving," says Lucas, "So it's your go Jacob."

"Alright then," Jacob responded. He retrieved the dice that were dispatched from the Dice Hatch, and rolled them onto the table; "Go Dice Roll!". (Red dice, Summon Crest, level 4, Red dice, Movement Crest, times 2, White dice, Summon Crests, level 4). "Sweet, I get another summon," cheered Jacob. this worried Lucas. Jacob put his dice on the board. "Now I Dimension the Dice!" The dice unfolded onto the field, the Dungeon Path of the new dice connected to the Path of the Abyssal King, and out came the monster, "Hyozanryu"(30/40/30).

and out came a silver dragon with golden horns, "Hyozanryu" (30/40/30)

Duke whistled at the appearance of this monster. "Not a bad roll. Not only did he summon such a powerful monster.."

"But he got a times 2 Movement Crest," said Lucas, "Which he could use to advance his creatures further onto my side."

"Just so you two know," Duke exclaimed, "You can choose not to use the Crests you rolled and store them into your Crest Pool."

"I will do that," Jacob responded, "First I use 1 Movement Crest to move my King of the Abyss up a square." The Skeletal King moved up one square, "and then I shall store the other Movement Crest in my Crest Pool," the number next to the Movement Crest symbol in the Crest Pool changed from 0 to 1. "That's it for me. Your go Red."(Jacob: HP 3, Mo 1, King of the Abyss: 10/10/10, Hyozanryu: 30/40/30)

"You little," muttered Lucas, "Dice Roll!". The dice landed on the podium, but with no luck, Lucas couldn't summon a creature(White dice, Movement Crest 1, White dice, Defense Crest 2x, Red dice, Summon Crest, level 4). "Grr. It's your move!"(Lucas: HP 3, Mo 1, De 2, Ma 2, Knight of the Stars, Great Void: 30/0/20).

"No luck huh?" Jacob said mockingly,

Jacob got the dice from the Dice Hatch and rolled them on the table. "Go Dice Roll!" (Blue dice, Attack Crest 1, Blue dice, Movement Crest 1, Green dice, Defense Crest 1). "I'll use one Movement Crest and move my King forward a square." as Jacob declared his move, The King of the Abyss moved up one square. "And that'll do."(Jacob: HP 3, Mo 1, De 3, Ma 2, At 1, King of the Abyss: 10/10/10, Hyozanryu: 30/40/30).

Lucas got his dice and began his turn. "Go Dice Roll!" As the dice landed, Lucas showed an expression of joy, "Nice,"(Red dice Summon Crest level 2, Red dice, Summon Crest level 2, Red dice, Attack Crest 2x) "I Dimension the Dice!" a dice appeared, and as it unfold, a green dragon roared out fire. "The Blackland Fire Dragon!"(Blackland Fire Dragon: 20/20/20). The Dungeon Path which Lucas' Dragon came upon connected with the path that Jacob's King was traveling on. "And now," said Lucas, "I use one Movement Crest to move my dragon so that it faces your King."

"What?" Jacob showed fear in his eyes.

"Now is the battle stats of the monster," Duke explained to the two, "Each creature has Attack Points, Defense Points, and Hit Points. In order to destroy an opposing creature, the attacking creature must lower the Hit Points of the opposing creature to zero. The Attack Points of the attacking creature must either be greater than or equal to the Defense Points of the defending creature in order to inflict damage to the creature. However," Duke glanced over to Jacob, "You can use Defense Crests in order to increase the Defense Points of the defending creature. If you increase the Defense Points of your monster, the attacking creature will lose Attack Points equal to the difference between Attack and Defense."

"I have 3 Defense Crests," muttered Jacob, "It will cost me 2 to protect my King." Jacob was hesitant to use a Defense Crest, until, "I won't use a Crest!"

"Blackland Fire Dragon!" Lucas went in for the kill, "Destroy the King of the Abyss!" The green dragon spit out a fiery roar. The Skeletal King was engulfed in flames. After a few seconds, the King shattered and was destroyed. "It's your turn," said Lucas, grinning with pride(Lucas: HP 3, De 2, Ma 2, At 2, Knight of the Stars, Great Void: 30/0/20, Blackland Fire Dragon: 20/20/20).

"Hm. Go Dice Roll!"(Green dice Magic Crest 1, Blue dice Trap Crest 2x, White dice Summon Crest level 3). "I guess that's all for now"(Jacob: HP 3, Mo 1, De 3, Ma 3, At 1, Tr 2, Hyozanryu: 30/40/30).

Lucas took his turn, "Dice Roll!"(Red dice, Defense Crest 1, Red dice, Summon Crest level 3, Red dice, Summon Crest level 4), "Darn," exclaimed Lucas, "it's your turn."(Lucas: HP 3, De 3, Ma 2, At 2, Knight of the Stars, Great Void: 30/0/20, Blackland Fire Dragon: 20/20/20)

The Dice Hatch reloaded with two black dice and one white dice. Jacob stared at the dice with concern, "I have 2 black dice, but," Jacob muttered as he examined the dice, "The Summon Crests are all Level 4". With hesitation, Jacob rolled the dice. The dice landed, and what Jacob rolled shocked the three. (Black dice, Summon Crest Level 4, Black dice, Summon Crest Level 4, White dice, Summon Crest Level 4). Jacob's face boomed with confidence, "Impossible Roll," exclaimed Jacob, "Now I first Dimension the Black Dice!" Jacob placed the dice near his side of the board. The black dice appeared on the arena, and as it unfolded, a black hole appeared on the center of the newly made Dimension Path. "And then I'll Dimension the white dice." Jacob placed the white dice over the black hole Path. The white dice appeared on the arena, got consumed by the black hole, and from the black hole, a huge orange, Egyptian like monster appeared. There was no need for a description for this overrated creature because everyone in the dueling world instantly recognized this behemoth.

"Ex.. Ex" Lucas was cowering at the sight of this creature.

Jacob eyes flared with pride, as the symbol of his deck had took the stage, "Exodia, The Forbidden One!(Exodia 20/20/20)"

Exodia let out a roar showing its strength. "Now Exodia," yelled Jacob, "use one of the movement crests and jump into the black hole". Exodia followed the commands of Jacob and jumped onto the black hole. In one instant, Exodia's body glowed and disappeared into the portal. He then reappeared from the black hole that was on the opposite side of the field, right behind Great Void. "Take down Great Void! Obliterate!"

Great Void turned around and faced Exodia. He was shocked at the behemoth's appearance. The Forbidden One brought his hands together preparing for an attack. When his hands were in position, a ball of light began to surge from Exodia's hands. "I don't think," exclaimed Lucas, "I'll use all three of my defense crests to raise Great Voids Defense Points by 30," Great Void stood in confidence, straight back, chest out. Exodia unleashed his devastating attack onto the Black Knight. The aftermath of the blast created a smoke cloud which caused the players to lose sight of the knight. Once the smoke cleared, Great Void was still standing with not a scratch on him.

"Heh, Nice one," said Jacob.

"You're not worried that my knight is gonna take Exodia down?' Lucas looked at Jacob for a few, but then he thought of something. He quickly typed in Exodia into the help screen. As Exodia's info came up, dread fell upon Lucas's face. Whether it's Duel Monsters or Dungeon Dice, these players need to stop over exaggerating. It is just a game, it's not like your life is on the line. Well whatever was on the screen terrified Lucas.

"Exodia," said Lucas, "can only be defeated by-"

"A monster with the flying or tunnel ability," explained Jacob, "Which none of your monsters are. It's your go." (Jacob: HP 3, De 3, Ma 3, At 1, Tr 2, Hyozanryu: 30/40/30, Exodia, The Forbidden One: 20/20/20).

"Gah," Lucas picked up the dice from the dice hatch, _If I don't summon a monster with at least 40 power,_ Lucas thought to himself, _Then Great Void is a gonner._ Lucas looked at the three red dice for just a second, his scarlet eyes were shimmering with confidence. _Alright partner, I need you._ "Go Dice Roll!" The dice landed on the board. To Lucas, dice roll was dramatically slow. Suspense was pressured onto the dice. The dice landed Jacob was scared. He didn't know what Lucas had rolled. Duke stared at Lucas intently. He too was curious as to what Lucas rolled.

"I," Lucas broke the silence, "Dimension the Dice!" (Red: Summon Crest level 4. Summon Crest level 4, Movement Crest times 2). The giant, red die appeared on the board. As it rose triumphantly, the red die opened up, the path connected to the black hole path. "Wait, isn't that..?" Jacob stared at the human-like dog creature that appeared from the die. The creature seemed Egyptian, covered in a turquoise-ish blue armor that resembles that of an Egyptian soldier, red stripe patterns were traced along various parts of the creature starting from the snout, it held golden spike-like weapons in each hand, a royal blue cloth hange from it's shoulders as well as it's weist. The creature's eyes glowed a bright red, and seemed to have glowed brighter right before it let out a huge howl.

"Say hello to the Ace of my deck!" Lucas shouted in pride, "Mystical Knight of Jackal! (Mystical Knight of Jackal 40/30/40) Now I use Jackals ability, at cost of 2 Magic Crests, I destroy Hyozanryu, Egyptian Howl!" Jackal let out a howl, intimidating Hyozanryu, and in an instant, destroyed. "Next I'll use one of my Movement Crests to move my Jackal up a square" Jackal moved up a square and was directly next to Exodia. "Jackal has the tunnel ability," Jacob muttered to himself, "I'll use all 3 of my Defense Crests," shouted Jacob,"and increase Exodia's defense from 20 to 50!"

Lucas grinned a bit, "You forget I still have 2 Attack Crests!" "What?!" " Ill use both Crests to increase Jackals power from 40 to 60!" Jackal stuck out its chest as its power increases, "Now Jackal, destroy Exodia, Egyptian Slash!" Jackal brought up its spears and striked down Exodia. "Exodia!"

"I'm not done yet," Lucas exclaimed, "Now I'll use one Movement Crest to move Great Void into the portal!" Great Void disappeared into the portal, and reappeared to the portal that is close to Jacob's Heart Points. "Great Void attack Jacob directly!" Great Void had striked Jacob, "Gah", One of the Heart Points went black.

"And with that, it's your go"(Lucas: HP 3, Knight of the Stars, Great Void: 30/0/20, Blackland Fire Dragon: 20/20/20, Mystical Knight of Jackal: 40/30/40).

"Alright," Jacob said, he picked up the dice from the Dice Hatch, "Go Dice Roll!" (Red Dice: Summon Crest level 4, Summon Crest level 3, Magic Crest times 2). "Heh, It's your move"(Jacob: HP 2, Ma 5, At 1, Tr 2)

"Now then," said Lucas, "We will finish this, Go Dice Roll!"

…


	7. Chapter 6: Eyes of Red

The three stepped out of the elevator and into the lobby. Lucas was giving off a proud/arrogant expression due to the fact he won a Dungeon Dice match. Jacob, however, was a being a bit moody about the outcome of the match.

"I can't believe I couldn't summon a single monster after that," exclaimed Jacob.

"Well what did you expect," Duke mentioned, trying to be a smart aleck, "You had three different levels of summoning crests. There was no way you could summoned anything".

"But still, being able to roll three different levels of Summon Crests twice," Lucas snickered and mocked. He wanted to enjoy this victory due to the silliness of it.

"Shut it you," Jacob snapped at the two. Both Lucas and Duke held their hands up as a sign of "we're joking" and laughed for a bit. Once they finished, Lucas and Jacob faced Duke, thanked him for the match, and left the shop.

"Dungeon Dice," said Jacob, "I'd be surprised if the game became more popular than Duel Monsters." Lucas glared at Jacob, his crimson, red eyes seemed s though he was swearing to Jacob. Lucas loved Duel Monsters. To him, Duel Monsters was an amazing game and could never be replaced. Why the fuss over such childish games? I don't know. Lucas should put more of this passion towards his studies and should try to focus on what kind of career he should have in order to have a bright future. But that's just me, right?.

"So," Jacob asked Lucas as they strolled through a park, "What are you gonna do about Yugi?"

"Well, my best shot at dueling him at this point is to enter a tournament which would be held in Domino City," Lucas told Jacob, "I might as well be patient and hope one will come up soon".

"A Domino City Duel Monsters tournament," muttered Jacob to himself, "The odds of that happening are pretty slim. Do you really think you can wait that long, Red?"

"Maybe," Lucas responded, "But if I tried looking for him, I can guarantee some sort of mediocre stunt or event will occur and will cost me my shot at dueling him". The two decided to sit on a bench for a while. There was a fresh, spring breeze blowing today and both Lucas and Jacob thought it'd be nice to take a moment to take it all in and relax. They continued their conversation of how Lucas could have had a shot at dueling Yugi, but he dueled the runner up of Duelist Kingdom. As the two talked for a while, Lucas's eyes drifted. Lucas thought he was going crazy. He started to see an aura emitting from not just Jacob, but from every person that surrounded the two. What was different this time, Lucas noticed how each person's aura was radiating a different amount. He could tell that the difference of aura between each person was small, but it was different none the less. Lucas looked at Jacob, which for some odd reason, emitted an even stronger aura compared to every other person in the park. Jacob's aura seemed as though it was tamed, it's as if the aura itself could become greater if it wanted to. Sounds were being blocked out of Lucas's mind. He couldn't hear a thing. Lucas thought he might black out again, until he noticed an aura that was emitting the same amount of energy as Jacob's. This aura seemed to be more sensitive, if not, calmer than Jacob's. Lucas looked toward the source of the calmed aura and was met with the eyes of a young girl. This girl had long, brown hair, she had a part of her hair(her bangs I'd assume) held up by two pink hair clips, she wore a long-sleeved, white dress shirt and a black dress vest over, the black vest had a white border that followed the outline of the vest. The girl also had a long, red tie tucked underneath her vest, the red of her tie matched the red long skirt the girl wore. The girl also wore a pair of small spectacles that lay on the basis or her nose. She had brown eyes that shimmered just as bright as Lucas's red eyes.

At this moment, Lucas' eyes met the girl's and for just a moment, everything around stopped. Lucas no longer saw any aura emitting from anywhere, but instead, saw the light brown, almost hazel like color from the girl's eyes. The young girl's eyes widened and then blinked. Lucas's eyes also blinked and they were then back to their normal timel. Lucas finally caught sight of Jacob, who's been trying to grab his attention for a good 5 minutes.

"Hey Red! You in there?"

"Huh, what?" Lucas regained his focus.

"Are you alright man?" Jacob asked with concern in his eyes, "You've been spacing out a lot lately. Should we get you home?"

"No no, Den, I'm fine," Lucas assured, "It's just that-". As Lucas was about to finish his sentence, the girl had just walked past them. Lucas's eyes met with the girl's again, but was quickly to lose track of it.

"Oooh," Jacob said, "Red you sly dog, you". Jacob gave Lucas the look that said "You little rascal", as if Lucas would ever put a girl over his studies. I would never allow this!

"Wait, what?" As Lucas asked Jacob, people around the park began to look towards the direction of a heavy smoke that arose far off in the distance. Lucas froze when he saw the smoke. In the distance, firetrucks could be heard from the distance.

"Woah," said Jacob, "What do you think could have happened?"

Lucas didn't respond. The scarlet in his eyes were focused dead on the smoke. Lucas saw an immense shadow emerging from the smoke fire. The dark energy seemed so powerful to Lucas, it could have covered the world in darkness. The dark aura seemed to not have been at it's fullest potential. It almost seemed a fragment of what it could possibly be. By the look of it, things will no longer be normal after today.

 _THE TIME IS NEAR. I NEED YOU._

…

As metal crates were being lifted onto a cargo plane, a woman in beige-ish white clothing was pondering on what she'd like to when she'd arrive to Domino City. This young lady was in charge of an ancient Egyptian exhibit that is to see the world for the first time. This exhibit consisted of many rare and ancient artifacts which went as far back as 3000 years. As this "Curator" of sorts was pressing against an odd necklace she wore around her neck, one of the security guards who assigned to escort her, came up to the lady.

"We are about ready to departure Ms. Ishtar".

"Thank you very much," the lovely Ms. Ishtar responded, "Once the exhibit is set up, I must go find someone".

"As you wish my lady," the security guard responded firmly, "But may I ask, how long will this take us? We must prepare everything for the meeting you will have with Mr. Kaiba".

"Don't you worry about that," Ms. Ishtar turned to face her guard. As she turned, the odd necklace which had a weird eye in the center shined with a small sparkle of light, "I am certain this other meeting will not take so long".

…

The next day, Lucas was not paying attention in class. He was too busy thinking about what it was he saw in that smoke the day before.

"...Yuki…"

 _Does that dark aura have something to do with my optical episodes? And I could've sworn that a voice was calling to me._

"...r. Yuki…."

 _I'll probably go see the place where the fire happened. I should tell Jacob I'm going home though He has been worried about me lately. I don't want him to be thinking he's gotta make sure I'm alright. If anything.._

"Mr. Yuki!"

Lucas regained his focus on the class as a bright red face teacher was furious with the lack of attention Lucas showed. "Yes Mr. Mook?"

"Once you're done daydreaming, why don't you come up and explain to us what the answer is?" Mr. Mook seemed almost confident when Lucas went up to the board, hoping that the young Yuki boy finally was about to make a fool of himself. Lucas wrote the answer on the board and went back to his seat. He was pleased to see how frustrated Mr. Mook was. He turned an even brighter red, he started to look like a tomato. Lucas decided to discipline himself in his studies for once and planned for an excuse on what to tell Jacob after school.

…

Lucas arrived to the place where the fire had started yesterday. It wasn't particularly hard to find the place. As he was strolling around town, asking people where the fire had started, Lucas found an alleyway with stickers of arrows on the walls. These arrows seemed off, they were pointing in many different directions. They were probably meant to deliberately misdirect people who'd pass by here. They weren't particularly hard to follow, Lucas only had to follow the path of the arrows, not the arrows' directions themselves. The fire seemed to have started in an old warehouse. There was police line which indicated to not enter the premises.

 _Turn around. WE MUSTN'T GO IN._

Lucas turned around for a second. He could've sworn he heard a voice telling him to leave the premises. He ignored it and crossed over the line and into the yard of the building. Lucas headed to an entrance that seemed to have had it's door broken down. Lucas stepped into the building. He was shocked to see there was a duel stadium in the center of the room. There were two ends of the stadium with two different colored podiums at each end. The platform seemed to have had no damage from the fire. The only sort of damage that could be seen was a hole that seemed to have been pierced into the blue stadium.

 _We must leave. He's coming._

"You won't be going anywhere".

Lucas turned and saw the guy standing in the way of the exit. Lucas began to lose his eye focus yet again. He went pale. Lucas couldn't believe what he was seeing. The mysterious stranger was just as tall as Lucas. His eyes seemed to have a goldish orange to them. He wore an orange, short-sleeved, button down, unbuttoned shirt with a blue T-shirt. The stranger also wore Orange pants which matched his shirt, he wore a golden bracelet on his right wrist, which seemed almost Egyptian. He had dark blue hair. But what made Lucas go pale was the fact that the stranger's aura was much more flourishing than what he had saw from Jacob's aura as well as the girl from the park. The stranger snapped his fingers, and in an instant, a white, foggy mist surrounded the exterior of the warehouse.

"Now then," the stranger spoke, "Will you come along nicely, Jackal?"


	8. Chapter 7: Ancient Spirits Part 1

Lucas could not move. He was terrified of what he was seeing. The stranger's aura was ferocious, overwhelming. This aura was not the same as the aura that emerged from the smoke fire the other, but the amount of energy that was emitted, it could've been a close second. After a moment of silence, the stranger spoke, which regained Lucas's focus.

"Jackal. Seize this nonsense. Come face your trial with whatever honor you have left."

Lucas paid close attention to the stranger's words. _Jackal?_ Lucas thought, _What is he talking about?_

 _ **I can not return.**_

Lucas turned around the second he heard a clear, rough, somewhat monstrous voice from behind him. What Lucas saw made him jump back startled and fell. As he looked up, Lucas couldn't believe what he saw. A human-like figure was standing before Lucas and the stranger. It wasn't completely human, the figure had the body of one, but the head of a dog. It seemed to be ancient, Egyptian even. The creature was hardly visible. It could be seen as bright as day, however, the creature seemed almost ghost like. With it's glowing, red eyes staring at the stranger, and it's royal blue cape flowing, Lucas recognized the figure instantaneously.

"Mystical Knight of Jackal?"

The spirit of Jackal looked down at Lucas and, for what seemed like a grin, the creature spoke, returning his attention back to the stranger.

 _ **I can not return. I must stay here.**_

Lucas turned to face the stranger, and noticed how the stranger stared intently into Lucas's eyes. The stranger chuckled and responded to Jackal.

"It's not your choice to make, Jackal. You know very well consequences must be met for all. What you've done is unforgivable. Do you really believe that now you are with a human, you are innocent all of a sudden. The gods will never allow this".

"Excuse me," Lucas spoke as he got up. Both Jackal's spirit and the stranger looked at Lucas intently. "But I am still at a loss. What is all this about gods and consequences."

"Silence," said the stranger, "This does not concern you".

"Actually it does," Lucas brought the focus back to him, "For starters, you came out of nowhere, startled me, decided to seal us in a white veil in an abandoned, burnt warehouse, and you are attempting to punish my partner here". Lucas looked at Jackal, gave him a wink, and continued his statement. Jackal was shocked as to what Lucas was saying. "Now, I don't know why you are here, or what sort of errors Jackal have made, but if you want to retrieve Jackal," Lucas pulled out his deck, drew the top card and revealed the _Mystical Knight of Jackal_ card to the stranger, "You'd need to take him from me first".

The stranger was surprised to see how this predicament occurred. "So that is why you are here," the stranger pulled a deck out of his pocket, "Very well," The stranger held his deck towards Lucas, "We shall duel to decide the fate of Jackal. If I win, Jackal, you must come with me to face your trial willingly".

"But if I win," Lucas stated, "You must give Jackal his freedom and never target him again",

"If those are the claims, then shall we?" The two walked to their appropriate podiums, the stranger headed for the blue podium with the peculiar hole that was pierced into the side of it, where Lucas headed for the red podium on the opposite side.

 _ **You Do not need to this Lucas. This does not concern you.**_

"But it does," Lucas got onto the podium, it began to elevate up, his crimson eyes stared into Jackal's, "Whatever crime this creep is accusing you for, even though we just met, I doubt you would ever do such a thing". Lucas placed his deck onto the Deck Zone, the machine turned on automatically. "I've heard your voice before, but I always thought it was in my head. You've been by my side for some time, now that I think about it. And now I'll be by yours. You're my ace and I'll be yours. We are partners now". Lucas smiled at Jackal

 _ **Partners?**_

Lucas drew 5 cards from the top of his deck and looked at his opponent. Lucas was still able to see his opponent's aura, but did not lose his concentration. Lucas could not afford to lose this duel. His opponent also drew 5 cards and prepared for the game to begin.

(This duel follows Duelist Kingdom Rules. No tributes are required to summon a high level monster, and unless an effect is applied, no monster can attack an opponent directly. All players are not required to set a monster in order to summon the monster in Defense Position).

"Duel!" the two shouted and duel began.

(Turn 1: Lucas 2000 Mysterious Stranger 2000)

"I'll start this off. I draw!" Lucas drew a card from his deck and placed it in his hand. He picked another card in his hand and played it onto the field. "I will summon Nimble Momonga in Defense Mode," as he placed his card onto the board, one of the ten rectangular segments on the field lit up, and a flying squirrel appeared. "I will also set two cards face-down". Lucas placed two cards on his board, and on the field, two rectangular zones in the row behind Nimble Momonga blinked a bit and glew a bright yellow. "I'll end my turn".

(Turn 2: Lucas 2000 Mysterious Stranger 2000)

"I draw my card," the stranger also drew a card from his deck and played it right away, "I activate the spell card Painful Choice". One of the zones in the row closest to the stranger glew, and a card appeared out of the zone. "I pick out 5 cards from my deck, you get to select one of them to add to my hand, the remaining four will be sent to the card graveyard". The opponent revealed two "Skull Servants", one "The Lady in Wight", one "Pharaoh's Servant", and one "Pharaonic Protector".

 _They are all low level zombie types?_ Lucas thought to himself.

 _ **Do not lower your guard. His monster relies on those zombie types to be sent to the graveyard.**_

 _Monster?_ "Skull Servant will be added to your hand!" _He couldn't mean._ The stranger added the Skull Servant to his hand and sent the other four monsters to his graveyard. "I will set one monster and one card face down. It's your turn" declared the stranger.

(Turn 3: Lucas 2000 Mysterious Stranger 2000)

"Draw!" _If the monster I'm thinking of is true, then I need to make sure to beat him soon._ Lucas picked a card from his hand and put it onto his field. "I summon Dream Clown," the monster zone lit up and an odd looking jester appeared, "And I'll attack your face-down with my Clown(ATK 1200)". _That face down monster must be the Skull Servant._ As the Clown striked the lit zone, a tower appeared and repelled the Clown's attack. "It's not Skull Servant?!" Lucas said in surprise.

"The Soul-Absorbing Bone Tower(DEF 1500)" said the stranger. Lucas took 300 points of damage. Lucas felt as though he took a punch to his stomach. He held himself up on the table with one arm and held his gut with another.

 _ **Are you alright Lucas?**_

"What was that?" responded Lucas.

"It was the effect of the special terrain we are in," the stranger said as he glanced at the white, misty barrier that surrounded the warehouse. "The Barrier of Ma'at. Not only does it ensure no interruptions from the outside, it will make it so that any damage our monsters take, we will take as well. We will share the wounds of our comrades in battle. They take damage, as will we".

"Real Damage, huh?" Lucas got his form back, his eyes shimmered a scarlet light. "It's your turn".

(Turn 4: Lucas 1700 Mysterious Stranger 2000)

"Draw!" The stranger picked an alternate card from his hand. "I normal summon the Sangan(ATK1000)". The small, round, orange creature appeared onto the field. "And then, I shall activate my face down trap card," the lit up zone where the stranger had set his card lighted up as a card came from beneath, "Ultimate Offering!"

"Ultimate Offering?" Lucas responded in shock. _He plans to take out both my monsters this turn._

"And now I will pay 500 Life Points in order to summon from my hand the Ryo Kokki (2400

)!" as the stranger place his monster onto his field, an arm came out from the zone, the head of the monster appeared and let out a screeching roar. "I will also pay another 500 Life Points in order to summon Skull Servant in Defense Mode(DEF 200)". The Skeleton in a purple robe appeared. It laid on one knee, held it's arms up to it's chest crossed.

"He wasted 1000 Life Points all on his own," said Lucas.

"Now I'll attack your Dream Clown with Ryo!" Ryo Kokki let out another screeching roar as it began to rush over to it's target.

"I activate my trap card," a card appeared from the lit up zone on Lucas's field, "Shadow Spell!"

"Uh," The stranger was shocked as the chains wrapped around Ryo Kokki.

"Now your monster can no longer attack nor change its battle position," Lucas continued, "And Ryo Kokki loses 700 ATK".

"Hmph," The stranger kept his stance, "I will end my turn".

(Turn 5: Lucas 1700 Mysterious Stranger 1000)

"It's my turn," Lucas drew his card, "Now I activate Mystical Space Typhoon!" The card appeared onto the field, and a tornado was unleashed, "I will destroy Ultimate Offering". The tornado hit Ultimate Offering, shattering it into a million pieces. "And next I'll use Dream Clown's ability. By switching the battle position of of my Dream Clown from Attack Position to Defense Position, I can destroy 1 monster on your field".

"And I assume you will destroy the Ryu Kokki," the stranger responded as he was about to grab his Ryo Kokki card and send it to the graveyard.

"On the contrary," Lucas told the stranger, causing him to pause midway from reaching his monster, "The monster I select will be…" Lucas switched the position of his clown from Attack to Defense, "The Soul- Absorbing Bone Tower!" The Dream Clown laid itself on one knee, crossed his arms up to his chest, and at that moment, a surge of energy was released from the Clown and destroyed the Bone Tower. The stranger was curious as to why Lucas destroyed one of his weaker monsters.

"Now I think I'll summon my own Sangan(ATK 1000) and have it attack yours". As Lucas placed his own orange ball creature thing onto the field. It bear it claws, and charged into the opposing Sangan head first. The two Sangans shattered.

"By destroying both Sangans, you triggered both their abilities," said the stranger, "Now we both get to add a monster from our deck's to our hands".

"I will add my Witch of the Black Forest(1200)". Lucas revealed his card of a maiden in black robes to his opponent.

"And I shall add this card," the opponent revealed a card that looked very similar to the Skull Servant, but the difference with this card is that not only it is an effect monster, but it's Attack Points had a "?" on it.

"What kind of monster is that?" Lucas was confused. He never saw the monster his opponent had added to his hand. At this moment, Jackal's spirit began to fade.

 _ **It'll be my turn soon. won't it, Partner?**_

"It will be," Jackal had completely disappeared. The stranger was wondering as to what the two were planning. There weren't any ways for Jackal's spirit to flee. "I end my turn".

(Turn 6: Lucas 1700 Mysterious Stranger 1000)

"I draw my card," the stranger drew his card. The stranger looked at the card and made a grin. That's another thing, I do not think you want your opponent to know you have a good card. I swear, people who play this are illogical. At this instant, Lucas's eyes had widened. The aura that surrounded the stranger grew as he placed the card he drew onto his board.

"I shall set this card Face-Down," at this moment, the zone on the stranger's side field lit up. Lucas spaced out for just a moment. He saw an image of a pharaonic-like creature. The creature appeared to have objects on each of its shoulders, one in the shape of a bird, and the other in the shape of a dog. Its eyes glew a bright, crimson red, a shade of red that was not as rich as Lucas's, but resembled that of Jackal's eyes.

 _ **Stay on your guard Lucas. He's fully prepared to unleash his most treacherous creature.**_

"And if we're not able to take it down," said Lucas under his breath, "Then we're done for".

...


	9. Chapter 8: Ancient Spirits Part 2

**The only thing I own are OC's (original characters). All other items, objects, people belong to the original franchise. Please support the original release. Also if you haven't watched Yugioh Gx, Spoiler Warning! I highly recommend watching Season 3 of Yugioh Gx to get the reference at the end of the chapter.**

(Turn 6 Cont: Lucas 1700 Mysterious Stranger 1000)

"I will also set a monster in defense position," one of the zones on the stranger's side of the field had lit up, "I will end my turn".

(Turn 7: Lucas 1700 Mysterious Stranger 1000)

"I draw," Lucas drew his next card and placed it in his hand, _This is bad,_ Lucas thought, _If I don't have a way to defeat THAT monster, then I'm done for._ "I summon Witch of the Black Forest," as one of Lucas's monster zone lit up, a lady wearing a black dress appeared, never opening her eyes, "I then switch my Dream Clown into attack mode. I'll attack both of your defense position monsters with my Clown and my Witch". The two monsters had rushed into the stranger's monsters, sending the two Skull Servants to the card graveyard.

"I will activate my trap card, The First Sarcophagus!" A golden coffin appeared from the stranger's zone. Lucas's eyes had widened with terror. Lucas was able to see an aura emitting from the coffin itself. This time, however, Lucas was able to be more aware of his surroundings as though he's gotten used to his eyes. "I assume you know my Sarcophagus ability. During each of your end phases, I'm allowed to activate a certain spell card from my hand or deck".

"Hmm," Lucas kept his stance, "I end my turn".

"And during your end phase," the stranger shouted at Lucas, "I will now activate the Second Sarcophagus from my deck!" The golden coffin's lid had opened a bit. The aura surrounding the coffin as well as the stranger grew even more. "And now it is my turn," the stranger drew his card,

(Turn 8: Lucas 1700 Mysterious Stranger 1000)

"I summon the King of the Skull Servants!" a Skull Servant had appeared, however, this Skull Servant seemed a bit fierce as oppose to the Skull Servants Lucas seen.

"I wanted to save this card," exclaimed Lucas, "But I really don't want to see what that Skull Servant can do. I activate my trap card, Torrential Tribute!" A card levitated from Lucas's field, "When you summon a monster, all monsters on the field are destroyed, including my own".

"Urgh," the strange grunted. "And next up," Lucas stated, "My Witch's ability activates and now I get to add a monster with 1200 or less Attack Points from my deck to my hand," Lucas placed the cards in his hand to the side, picked up his deck, and looked through each card, "And the card I am adding to my hand is," Lucas pulled out a card which, to his eyes, emitted an aura greater than the Sarcophagus', "Mystical Knight of Jackal!"

The stranger's eyes were filled with disgust. The sooner he retrieved Jackal, the better. "I suppose I end my turn".

(Turn 9: Lucas 1700 Mysterious Stranger 1000)

"Then it's my turn," Lucas draws his card, "I summon my partner! The ace of my deck, Mystical Knight of Jackal!" Jackal arose from the monster zone, letting out a howl of pride and strength.

"Jackal". The stranger was eager to finish this duel quickly. "I will then set one card facedown. I end my turn".

"During your end phase," the stranger began looking through his deck, "I can now activate the Third Sarcophagus!" The lid of the coffin slid off even more from the coffin, practically leaving it wide open.

 _ **Here it comes, Lucas!**_

(Turn 10: Lucas 1700 Mysterious Stranger 1000)

"I now draw my card," the stranger stated, "And I'll activate the effect of my Sarcophagus!" The coffin was now fully open, "I destroy my three cards, And I Special Summon, The Spirit of the Pharaoh!" The coffin on the field stood up, and out came a Pharaonic like creature with the head of a dog on one of his shoulders, and the head of a bird on the other. The monster revealed his eyes that glowed a bright red, similar to those of Jackal's, "And now I use my monsters ability, when he is summoned, I can special summon 4 level 2 or lower Normal, Zombie type monsters from my graveyard, and now I revive these four monsters," The Spirit of the Pharaoh held out his hand, raised 4 more coffins in front of him. These coffins opened up and out came these Egyptian creatures as well as certain Skeletons, "The Pharaoh's Servant, The Pharaonic Protector, and 2 SKull Servants are summoned onto my field in Attack Mode. I then equip The Spirit of the Pharaoh with the Equip Spell, Violet Crystal," the spirit held a lotu of crystals, "This increases my monster's Attack Points by 300".

"Uh," Lucas exclaimed.

 _ **Brace Yourself, Lucas!**_

"Now I attack Jackal. Go my Spirit! Egyptian Grasp!" Jackal was caught in a shadowy hand, let out a small growl and shattered into pieces. Lucas cried out for Jackal but then caught his breathe when he felt the pain from Jackal's destruction. "I set one card face down, I end my turn".

(Turn 11: Lucas 1600 Mysterious Stranger 1000)

"Urgh, I draw," Lucas drew his card and activated his facedown card, "I activate Legacy of Yata-Garasu. Now this card has two abilities. I can only activate the one effect which allows me to draw one more card". Lucas draws his cards and his eyes widened with confidence, "I activate Pot of Greed! Now I can draw 2 more cards from my deck. Next I summon Manticore of Darkness". The Manticore roared as it appeared onto the field, "And I activate my Spell Card, Wild Nature's Release!" The stranger stayed calm, this card held no threat to him, "This card allows me to target one of my Beast, Beast-Warrior, or Winged-Beast monsters on my field, and increases his Attack Points by the same number of Defense Points that it has. I will destroy the Spirit of the Pharaoh with my Manticore of Darkness!"

"You activated my trap card, Mirror Force!"

"Ugh!" Lucas's confidence fell as he saw a glass wall appeared in front of the opposing monster, destroying Manticore when contact was made. "I will set one card facedown. I end my turn, and during my End Phase, I can send 1 Beast, Beast-Warrior, or Winged-Beast monster from my hand or my side of the field to the graveyard in order to special summon him from my graveyard. I discard Berserk Gorilla from my hand. I Special Summon my Manticore of Darkness in Defense Mode".

(Turn 12: Lucas 1600 Mysterious Stranger 1000)

"I draw!" the stranger took his turn, letting himself be blinded by his arrogance, he sent his monsters for an attack on Lucas's monster.

"You activated my Mirror Force," the card rose from the zone, and reflected the stranger's attack against all of his monsters the second Spirit of the Pharaoh made contact with the mirror.

"No!" the stranger growled under his breath, "I set this monster in facedown Defense Position. It's your move".

(Turn 13: Lucas 1600 Mysterious Stranger 1000)

Lucas drew his next card. "I set this monster facedown. I'll switch Manticore into Attack Mode," the monster stood itself off of its knee, preparing to attack, "Now Manticore of Darkness, attack that facedown monster!" The Manticore clawed the lit up Monster Zone, revealing an injured turtle with a pyramid on its back before it shattered into pieces. Lucas saw the monster and prepared himself. _Is there another ace in his deck?_ Lucas thought, _Anything can come out._

 _ **Spirit of the Pharaoh is his most powerful creature. I don't believe there is anything else we need to fear as of this moment.**_

"I Special Summon Spirit Reaper in Defense Mode!" Lucas lost worry this point. The stranger does not know how to use a proper deck… is what believed is what Lucas thought, but instead he says under his breath, "That's right. It's not HIS deck. I end my turn".

(Turn 14: Lucas 1600 Mysterious Stranger 1000)

"I draw!" The stranger drew his card and grinned, "With Spirit Reaper out, I will be safe until I bring out my Spirit again. I set one card facedown. I end my turn".

"Let me tell you something real quick," the stranger looked at Lucas intently, curious as to what he had to say, "As of recently, I have gained the ability to see a certain aura that emits from certain objects or people," The stranger started to lose interest, "When I first saw you, the aura emitted was ferocious, it seemed to be an aura of strength. To be honest, I was scared," The stranger grinned a bit, he was flattered at the fact that Lucas would give him a "compliment". He doesn't admire you "Mysterious Stranger"!

 _ **This is no time to be admiring him, Lucas.**_

What Jackal said.

"That aura increased immensely the second you drew the First Sarcophagus. However," Lucas flipped his facedown monster, Magician of Faith, and began looking through his graveyard, adding Pot of Greed to his hand, "When you set that other First Sarcophagus, your aura lowered itself a bit, or rather, it didn't seem so great. Because what I'm seeing now," in an instant, Lucas was able to emit a scarlet, red aura that was far more powerful than that of his opponent, which, oddly enough, allowed the opponent to see this surge of energy "Is my aura making yours seem less than what it actually is. I activate my Pot of Greed once more to draw 2 new cards". Lucas drew his two cards. Lucas's scarlet energy grew fierce as he saw his new cards; he grinned, whereas the stranger began to tremble.

"What did you draw?!" The stranger, who confronted Lucas with confidence and intimidation, was now afraid of Lucas, as the scarlet, red grew more and more.

"Let me show you," Lucas placed his cards onto the field, "I Normal Summon the Enraged Battle Ox". This struck the stranger with fear. "Enraged Battle Ox has the ability to make all of my Beast, Beast-Warrior, as well as my Winged-Beast monsters to inflict battle damage when they destroy a monster in Defense Mode". The stranger was trembling as he saw Manticore and Battle Ox preparing to attack. "But the Beasts that are already on the field are not the ones to attack. You attacked both me and my partner, accusing him of a crime which he didn't commit. That sorta disrespect to my partner… no … My friend, will face our fury. I activate the Spell Card, Monster Reborn!" The stranger couldn't believe what he was seeing. He is seeing his own defeat.

 _ **INteresting as always.**_

"You know I have to try and end a duel with you, Jackal. Return to the field, my faithful partner!" Lucas raised a card into the air, his aura grew even greater as he placed the card on to the field. Jackal raised from the field, and let out a howl like no one has ever heard before. "Mystical Knight of Jackal!" Jackal was also emitting the same Scarlet energy which Lucas gave off. A figure was standing at the entrance staring at the two duel. This figure seemed bit intimidated at the sight of Lucas, but oddly enough, the figure was smiling a most uncomfortable smile.

"Jackal!" Lucas yelled and pointed at the direction of not the Reaper, but towards the Stranger who eyes widened exceptionally. "Attack Spirit Reaper and make him regret he ever messed with, Partner!"

 _ **Right!**_ Jackal unleashed his last howl, as he charged at the reaper.

"Strike of Anubis!" Jackal charged at the Reaper, slicing it in half, and howled the loudest howl, louder than his previous, and aimed for the stranger. The stranger yelled as the effects of the barrier Ma'at caused the Stranger to feel the pain of his reaper. The stranger's Life Point reached 0, making Lucas the victor. The shadowy figure was able to step towards the duel arena until he heard someone else's footsteps approaching the warehouse. He vanished in an instant.

"Hehe, and that's ga-" Lucas passed out as did Jackal's consciousness faded. The stranger pulled himself up, bruised and scratched, ready to take Jackal until a ray of light shined upon him, vanishing this person. Lucas laid unconscious on the platform of his podium. It lowered to the floor of the ware house. A person had walked into the warehouse, noticed our unconscious Lucas on the podium, and rushed over to Lucas. Lucas had his breathing checked if he was still alive as the two waited for an ambulance.

…

 _ **Hello? Can you help me?**_ (Hello? Can you help me?)

 _Huh? Who are you?_

 _ **Please help me. I need to find him.**_ (Please help me. I need to find him.)

 _Who's him? You need to tell me who you're looking for so that I can help._

 _ **I need to find my king. Please. Will you help me find him?**_ (I need to find my king. Please. Will you help me find him?)

 _What's his name?_

 _ **His name is …**_ (His name is ... )

Lucas had woken up. He was looking around the room, confused as to where he was and how he got there. Lucas woke up to a hospital room. He glanced over at a table to his right and noticed his deck was there in a neat stack. He looked to the other side of the room noticed his brother was sleeping in a chair. Lucas thought it was Drew who had woken him up. Lucas smiled a bit, happy that his brother was there in the room. Lucas sit himself up and looked out the window. It was nighttime. Lucas felt relaxed. He knew what had happened with Jackal and the stranger was no dream. Lucas was closer to his ace monster, or rather, his partner more than ever. Not in the way he had imagined it but none the less, it happened. But he still thought about the dream he had. Who was that being, and what did they want?

Lucas struggled a bit and reached over to grab his deck. He went through the deck to look for his partner.

"I don't see you anywhere, but I assume you're tired as well. Sleep well Jackal," said Lucas. As he was looking at his Jackal card, the card slipped a bit and Lucas saw a card that he didn't recognize before.

 _ **So will you help me?**_ (So, will you help me?)

Lucas practically jump out of his bed as he saw a demonic creature hovering in front of Lucas. She wasn't entirely visible, almost spirit like. She had half of her hair purple, the other white. Her body seemed a bit demonic with wings to match. She had one green eye and one light, brown, with an exaggerated diamond shaped eye on her forehead.

 _ **Will you help me find my king?**_ (Will you help me find my king?)


	10. Chapter 9: Many Questions, Little Time

"Do you have any idea of how worried I was?!" You could hear the yells of a worried brother from down the corridor. "Getting a call from the hospital saying that my little brother, who I thought was at home peacefully watching his films or studying, was found injured, bruised, scratched, the whole packet, at an abandoned warehouse that was burned down just the day before! What were you even doing there? No. Who did this to you? I swear I will find this guy and I'll make him pay for hurting my precious little brother!"

"It's alright Drew," Lucas tried to calm him down. "I took care of the situation, the best way I could. We won't get into anymore trouble," Lucas quickly realised what he had said in an attempt to take back what he said. He didn't want to tell Drew about what had happened with the mysterious stranger and Jackal. I mean I wouldn't believe a word he would have said at the time. But the second Drew heard Lucas mentioned "we", he quickly responded:

"It was that girl wasn't it?" Drew began acting like an overprotective parent. He may consider prohibiting Lucas from spending anymore time with this girl, whom of which Lucas has no idea who Drew was talking about.

"Girl?" Lucas asked in confusion.

"Yes there was a girl here who was waiting until I arrived last night. She told me she found you like that. But from you're telling me, there was a third person who had bothered the both of you. Who was that girl, Lucas? Does she usually get you involved into this sort of issue? Is she your girlfriend?" Lucas seemed a bit bashful at the thought.

"I don't have a girlfriend!" Lucas turned as red as his eyes. Drew knew better than anyone that if Lucas did have a girlfriend, he'd be the first to know. It wouldn't bother Drew if Lucas did have a girlfriend, just as long as he knew that Lucas was happy, safe, and most importantly, focused on his studies. But now that he sees Lucas as he is, he feels as though he should forbid dating for Lucas. "Another friend of mine was in trouble and I went in and took care of the guy".

"And who was this friend of yours? What's his name?" Drew asked with curiosity. The only thought that went through Lucas's mind at this moment was "Oh no! My precious Lucas is a part of a gang!"

"His name?" Lucas panicked in his thoughts. He was looked past Drew, straight at Jackal's spirit who was floating awkwardly with the spirit who appeared before Lucas the night before. In an instant, Lucas came up with, "His name is Jack". Jackal's ears twitched a bit.

 _ **It's Jackal! Lucas, did you forget my name entirely?**_

"Jack?" Drew was looking into Lucas's eyes, "I would like to meet Jack. When can I meet him?"

"He's a shy person," said Lucas, noticing how irritated Jackal started getting, "I'll bring him over to the house sometime".

"Let me know so that I can ask for the day off".

"Ofcourse".

Drew let out a sigh. He feels as though he yelled at Lucas good enough. Drew looked at the clock on the wall and then the watch he wore on his wrist. "It's that time already?" Drew grabbed his jacket and put it on, "I will let you know when I'll get doctor's said you should be getting out sometime today. See if Jacob can give you a ride. You should go straight home. You need to rest".

"I will, Drew". Drew hugged Lucas one more time, held him close for a bit, he was looking at the deck on the table placed on the table. He sighed again and said, "I love you, Lucas. You know I only want what's best for you".

"I love you too, Drew," Lucas responded, nudged Drew a bit so that he could talk to him face to face, "I'm sorry for worrying you too much".

Drew smiled a bit and hit Lucas's head just enough to make it hurt, "Ow!"

"That'll be the rest of your punishment for now," Drew grabbed his suitcase and headed for the door, "When I get out of work tomorrow, I want you to tell me everything that happened".

Lucas grinned a bit with his hand on his head, "Alright. Laters, Bro".

Drew stepped out of the room and closed the door behind him. Jackal had floated over to Lucas's side.

 _ **My name is Jackal. If you do not want to use the full name then that's fine, but please refer to me by Jackal.**_

"I'm sorry Jackal," Lucas responded, "But I had to use a human name so that he wouldn't over react. He's really worried. He would've thrown another fit and said I shouldn't be friends with a guy named Jackal".

 _ **But I am not a person. I am a Powerful warrior.**_

"Beast-Warrior may I add, and that's another thing," Lucas grabbed his deck and looked at the Jackal card that was placed in the front, "He wouldn't process well by the fact that one of my friend's is an Egyptian Jackal spirit who I was trying to protect from a strange man with eyes of gold who had magical abilities of making the card game I love so much lethal," Lucas picked up Jackal's card in one hand and faced Jackal, "Once I can come up with a way to explain everything that had happened yesterday, then I will refer to you by your full title whenever I speak to him".

 _ **I will not be satisfied with 'Jack' though.**_

"Well just endure it for a while," Lucas saw the demonic spirit that faced the two, "Now I have way too many questions for both of you. We'll start from the top. Jackal, I need you to tell me everything, Who you are, what you are, who was that guy, what was he accusing you for, I need the whole story". The demonic spirit focused on Jackal, as she too was curious as to the tale of Jackal.

 _ **I do owe you an explanation. As you already know, I am Jackal. I am a loyal servant of the Ancient Egyptian Gods. I followed the rule of Obelisk, Slifer, Horus, Nephthys, Reshef, as well as Ra. I protected their beliefs, their honor, kept peace in our homes, especially my own. Everything was peaceful for only a short amount of time. An individual attempted to revive one of the most feared foe of the gods; Anubis. Knowing this, I had rushed towards this character's hideout and prevented him from completing the ceremony of Anubis. I had left my Katars with my family for i did not need them. I had returned home, feeling victorious, looking forward to seeing my beautiful happy family. I had returned not to a family who were happy and proud of my return, but to a horrid sight which haunts me everyday I have lived in this world. My wife and child…. they were no longer with me.**_

Lucas's face filled with sadness and sorrow. He too knows the feeling of losing a loved one, and by the expression of the demonic spirit, she does too.

 _ **Someone had used my own Katars. I held my wife in one arm, my child in the other. For the first time in years, i was filled with sorrow. At this moment, Servants of Ra broke into our home, pulled me away from my family, held me to the ground, accusing me of a crime i did not do. The ceremony i had stopped was but only a decoy. They needed an artifact to revive Anubis. The one from the ceremony was a fake. The real artifact was sealed away and was only retrievable by the hands of a god or of one who served closely to the gods. Many citizens believed they had seen me robbing the artifact from its chamber. After witnessing the horrid sight of my family, they felt as though it was more than enough to assume i was the culprit. The stranger who we had dueled against is known as Jellal. He is to put me through trial, which only meant an execution. I did not want my family to be disrespected by allowing not only their murderer roam free, but to also not allowing myself to be disposed of so easily. I found a way to escape. I was now the traitor of the gods. My loyalty was questioned. I had nowhere to go in my world. I had refuge in your world Lucas. When you and I first met.m**_

Lucas recalled getting Jackal's card on the day of his 8th birthday. His brother was considerate enough to buying Lucas a card that would help Lucas as he gained experience. Lucas smiled at the memory.

 _ **Since that day, you and i have been connected, Lucas. It's not until recently you have been able to communicate with me in this manner.**_

"Okay," Lucas then turned his face to face at the demonic spirit who was floating right in front of the two, "Now, Yubel, right? What is your story? Who are you, and who is this king you need to look for".

 _ **As it says on my card, my name is Yubel. I am a being from the different dimension. Before I took this form, I had the form of a human. I was a servant to a royal family. I was a young child at the time, therefore the King had me watch over his son, who was destined to rule the land once he met the appropriate age. But before any of us knew that, the prince and I played games, chased each other, games only children understood. After some time, the king himself revealed to us that the prince will grow to be the Supreme King, and I must ensure he is ready. I am his protector, his guardian. After receiving my new form, the prince and I were to be reincarnated into a new life, and into this world, I must find him. Not only to protect him. But I also need to be with him. I want to see him grow. I want to be sure no one will ever hurt my prince once he becomes the Supreme King. Or rather, what I want to say, I don't want anyone to hurt my true king.**_

"Well what was your king's name?" Lucas showed compassion in his eyes, wanting to help Yubel find her friend. "Where do we start looking?"

 _ **That is why I need someone's help in this world. In this world, he will have a different name from what was given to him originally. I know that he must still be very young in this world. But I am positive he will look the same as he used to when I was still human. Fortunate for me, whoever had my card before had left it you, a person who had so much Duel Energy, it allowed me to take form again. I may not be in full form, however, it is more than enough so that I can communicate with both you and Jackal.**_

"What's Duel Energy?" Lucas was now more interested into Yubel and what she knew. But this energy he should have had "Studies Energy", focus more on his studies than his cards.

 _ **Duel Energy is the energy source of a duelist. It shows the true potential of a duelist, the emotions and power they put into their duels. And you had an immense amount, I had felt it before someone had left me in your deck.**_

"Wait someone else had your card? Who was it?" Lucas tried to figure out who had left the card. It couldn't have been Jellal. After all, he did try to take Jackal away.

 _ **I am not sure as to who originally had my card before, but it could have been that young lady who had called an ambulance for you.**_

"Lady?"

 _ **I believe this was the female who you seemed to have been attracted to when you were in the park with your friend, Jacob the other day."**_

"I was not attracted," Lucas's face began to match his eyes, "That's not the point. Anyways, Yubel, I will be more than happy to help you find your king, no," Lucas looked at Jackal, grinned at the thought of his idiotic friend and looked back at Yubel, "I will help you find your friend". Yubel almost let out a shout of excitement. She tried containing herself and thanked Lucas for his help. "And Jackal. I will help you clear your name, and find the person who took your family away from you. You and I are partners now. We look out for each other". Jackal seemed as though he would shed a tear. He had no regrets for this pact he made with Lucas.

"I have actually have a couple more questions," the two looked at Lucas with curiosity, "Why is that I'm the-" Lucas was interrupted by a knock at the door. The door opened up, and at the doorway, and woman dressed in white, almost Egyptian like, stood at the door. She wore an odd necklace, that Lucas felt as though he's seen it somewhere before. The stranger's facial expression was serious. She didn't seem she was in the wrong room. After a moment, she finally spoke.

"Hello Lucas," said the stranger, "My name is Ishizu Ishtar. And I have a proposition for you".

…

"Please, my Gods!" yelled a familiar voice, begging for mercy, "Allow me another chance to retrieve Jackal. I promise I will not fail you again".

"You have failed us Jellal," A voice that seemed to fill the tomb with fear responded to Jellal, "If you were able to return Jackal to us, you would have done so by now". This voice seemed to have been coming from a giant statue of a person with the head of a bird. "Explain to us why we should allow you a second chance?"

"Because, my God, Horus, you've given me this task so that I show my worth. I will return the traitor, and prove my place as your loyal subject".

"'Tis true you've proven your loyalty to us," a voice more feminine, but equally frightening responded from a statue in the shape of a woman with a bird on her shoulder, "But that still is not a well enough reason as to why we should grant you privilege to return just so that you will fail a second time. If anything, we will go ourselves and bring Jackal, so that he will face judgement."

"But my Goddess-"

"Enough," Horus interrupted Jellal, "We shall go to the other world, and bring Jackal to face his trial. You will not get involved with our affairs. You are to leave us be".

Jellal stared at the statues of the two gods, gritted his teeth, and left the tomb without saying another word. All he did was bow his head, and walked away from the gods.

"That boy, Lucas," Jellal muttered under his breath, "I will make you feel the pain I felt in that duel. I will return Jackal, even if it's the last thing I do".

…

"I'm telling you, Red," Jacob continued to bother Lucas with the story of his rescuer, "She is totally into you".

"Jacob. For the thousandth time, she was probably passing by".

"Yes, because so many people would randomly stroll into a warehouse that was burned down the day before," Jacob stopped Lucas in the middle of the sidewalk, the two wanted to go walk around the local card shops and see what they could get to improve their decks, "Face it bro. You got yourself a stalker". Jacob winked at Lucas.

"She wouldn't do that," Lucas said abruptly, "Plus, I'm pretty sure she wouldn't be interested, we don't even know each other".

"Plus?" Jacob's eyes widened and got too close to Lucas's personal space, "So you do like her".

"I don't even know her," said Lucas, "Do you know who she is? I would like to thank her". Lucas quickly realised what he just asked Jacob, as he turned to face him, Jacob held a breath mint up to Lucas's mouth as though he was handing over a meal. He held his other hand up to his chest in an elegant manner.

"Eat up Romeo. We must find your Juliet".

"What?" Lucas was confused at what Jacob was doing. Jacob walked behind Lucas, placed the mint on Lucas's hand, and began shoving him.

"I'm your best friend. And I get that you don't want to tell me what happened yesterday," People looked over to see what the two were doing, "But you owe me. So you need to get this chick and make her your bride". Jacob had a stupid grin on his face.

"What are you even saying? And quit shoving me! People are staring. Jacob!"


	11. Chapter 10: Lucas's and Jacob's Date

**I only own OC in this story. Yu-Gi-Oh belongs to Konami, Kazuki Takahashi, etc. Support the official release. The lines I used towards the end of this chapter comes from the original "Yu-Gi-Oh Duel Monsters" eng sub, episode 54-55-ish on . The trade mark joke towards the end of the chapter is from LittleKuriboh's "Yu-Gi-Oh the Abridged Series" on youtube. This chapter, as well as all previous chapters and future chapters is just for fun.**

"This is stupid," Lucas and Jacob hid themselves behind a corner of some random building, Lucas was fiddling with the mint in his hand, "Not only do we look like creeps, but we wouldn't even know where to start". Lucas ate the mint, "Let me rephrase that, you don't even know where to start, Jacob".

"I would have an easier time looking if you'd help a bit Red," Jacob was crouched down so that "this girl can't spot him.

"Don't call me that," said Lucas, "And how is two people looking towards the same direction gonna make a search any easier".

"For a guy who doesn't really care, you sure are making many suggestions as to how we can improve our search". Jacob turned and winked at Lucas, as he noticed him eating the mint. Jacob had a stupid grin on his face, which quickly turned serious the second he turned, "So what did happen at that warehouse?"

Lucas had his arm crossed, looking at the floor, he was thinking what he could say to Jacob. "You probably won't believe me if I told you". Jacob got up and faced Lucas, "Why don't you try me?" Lucas kept quiet as Jacob returned to his searching maneuver, quickly after, Jacob came up with an idea, "Hey Red, how about this?" Lucas looked at Jacob intently, "If we can find the girl you want to 'give your most gracious gratitude', not only do you have to make her yours,"

"Which is not happening," Lucas interrupted Jacob before he could finish.

"Yet," Jacob continued, "You have to tell me everything that had happened the other day at the warehouse".

Lucas didn't want to tell anybody else what had happened with Jackal and Jellal before telling Drew. He felt as though he betrayed him as it is. But considering how long it's taking Jacob to find the girl who saved our precious Lucas, he figured why not. Jacob was his best of friends after all.

"Alright," Jacob stood up and shook hands with Lucas, as he spoke, "You got yourself a deal".

"Great," Jacob started walking ahead, "Come on. That girl can wait a bit. Right now you're going out with me and you promised me Duel Monsters".

"Don't make it seem like we're a couple," Lucas smiled at Jacob's stupidity as they headed to a somewhat distant card shop. It was odd, Lucas could've swore there was a card shop near to where they stood. Lucas quickly realised something. He turned to ask Jacob, "Who's at this card shop, Jacob?"

"Just a familiar face," said Jacob grinningly as he shoved Lucas into the cardshop, causing him to trip and fall on the floor. Everyone in the shop looked at the two students who roughhoused their way into a card shop. The second this one person turned to see the commotion, she quickly turned around, making sure she was focused on the display case full of Duel Monsters. Lucas was furious. He abruptly got up to yell at Jacob.

"What was that for?!" Jacob was grinning like an idiot. He was hinting Lucas to look where his eyes were pointing to. Lucas turned to see where Jacob was hinting to and there he saw a certain girl. The same girl who had an aura so strong but gentle. Lucas got caught in his words.

"Looks like you owe me a story," said Jacob as he held a mint up to Lucas's mouth, "You ate the other one didn't ya?"

"I hate you," Lucas told Jacob irritably.

"No you don't," said Jacob, continuing to smile like a an idiot. "So, are you gonna talk to her?"

"Not if you still have that mint in my face," Lucas grabs the mint with his mouth, lord why, and walked towards the girl.

Under his breath, Jacob said to himself, "My little Red is growing up". He held his finger up to his eye as though he was wiping away a tear.

Lucas walked up to look at the display case filled with Duel Monster cards. He stood near to the girl, trying to act casual. The girl seemed to have tensed up a bit. Lucas started to take small steps towards the girl, which seemed to have only tensed he even more.

"Excuse me," Lucas broke the silence. Jacob's smile grew, he was so proud of Lucas. The boy never had much luck with girls, but it seems that he'll be alright. "Umm… Do you come here often?" Or maybe not and make things worse. Jacob could not believe Lucas had used that old line.

The girl loosened a bit and faced Lucas. "I'm sorry?" The girl asked nervously. The second their eyes met, Lucas felt as though time had stopped, like that time they saw each other at the park.

"Sorry," Lucas seemed to have tensed up a bit himself, "What I meant to say was, have we met before?" The girl was not so tense anymore, but rather, confused.

"Not exactly?" Lucas felt like an idiot. He was trying to hard. He took a breath, and he tried again.

"I'm sorry," told Lucas, "My name is Lucas Yuki. I heard that you helped me get to the hospital".

The girl showed a hint of red in her cheeks, she tensed up again. "I-I am".

"Great, well umm.. I wanted to say thanks. And umm yea," Lucas felt too embarrassed to say anything else. He felt as though he should continue the conversation but didn't want to make a fool of himself.

"No problem," the girl responded, "My name is Reikou Kitamori". The two shook their hands awkwardly.

"I'm sorry about just now," said Lucas, "My friend, Jacob over there," Jacob sneezed, "He sort pressured a bit to be an idiot".

"What did he tell you?" Reikou seemed worried.

"Just about thanking you, which originally planned to do. He knows how I get around girls," Lucas realised what he had said and tried to fix it, "I mean how I act around girls I like," Reikou was confused again, "I mean not that I like you, or rather umm.." This constant stuttering lasted a good while.

"So," Lucas felt calmed, the confused Reikou felt as though the conversation was finally going somewhere, "What kind of deck do you use?"

"Oh. No," said Reikou, "I don't play Duel Monsters. But it seemed interesting so I would like to learn".

"Oh really," Lucas showed fear as a wild Jacob appeared, "Well Lucas here is a great duelist, if anything, he could teach ya sometimes".

"Jacob? What are ya-" Lucas got interrupted by an obnoxious Jacob.

"How about it, cutie?" Jacob seemed to have frightened Reikou, "Why not let my boy, Lucas here teach ya how to play?"

"Oh no I couldn't," said Reikou, as she really did want to learn how, "That would be too much trouble to ask for".

"It wouldn't be any trouble at all," said Lucas, Jacob with his arm wrapped around Lucas, "It's the least I could do. Let me repay you for helping me out of the warehouse".

Reikou smiled a bit, she feels good for having helped Lucas. Jacob saw this and responded with:

"Let Lucas be your loyal knight, for he owes you, fair maiden, his life and hand". Both Lucas and Reikou turned red.

"Shut it!" Lucas yelled.

"My Red. What a bright scarlet you are". Jacob mocked Lucas at his bashfulness.

"The more furious I am to be dear!" Reikou laughed at Lucas's remark, found herself blushing again, and quickly wrote down her cell number on a piece of paper.

"Here," Reikou handed Lucas her number, "For whenever you have time, we will meet up for lessons".

"Oh yea thank you. Here give me a sec," Lucas also grabbed a pen and piece of paper and wrote down his number. He handed it to Reikou, "Here. So that you'll know when I'll call you".

"Thank you," Reikou grabbed the number nervously, and quickly left the shop.

Lucas looked at the number and seemed happy, "Reikou Kitamori". He looked up to see Jacob grinning the grinniest of grins in all of grinland. "What's with that smirk?"

"My dear Little Red *sniff*. You finally got a girl's number". Lucas punched Jacob's shoulder, telling him of how much of an idiot. The two continued their window shopping for the next few hours. They decided to take a breather at a nearby cafe. Lucas got himself a cup of coffee. He wasn't to fancy about his drinks, whereas Jacob got himself a venti, 9 shot, de-cafe, something or other drink which who know if he should drink or not.

"I really don't see how you can drink all that caffeine". Lucas was used to Jacob's caffeine intake. Jacob nudged the remark and took a drink.

"I'd be a downer if I didn't," said Jacob, "So," Jacob put down his drink, "What happened the other day at the warehouse?"

Lucas practically choke on his coffee and looked at Jacob. "The warehouse".

"You can't lie," Jacob said, "We made a deal. Since I found you your girl, you got to tell who hurt you Lucas".

"That deal was a bit one sided, don't you think?" said Lucas, mockingly.

"You got a girl's number didn't you," said Jacob with his usual grin, "Now speak, Red. What happened at the warehouse the other day".

 _ **Just tell the boy what happened with Jellal. Are you not a man of your word, Lucas?**_

"Great, now you show up, Jackal," muttered Lucas under his breath, "Alright, so here's what happened". Lucas began telling Jacob about his meeting with Jellal, who tried to take Jackal's duel monster spirit back to their world. Lucas told Jacob about the Barrier of Ma'at, the Egyptian Gods, even the ability to see an aura around people, which Lucas now discovered what he was seeing was an individual's Duel Energy. Lucas told Jacob everything about what had happened those last 2 days. He did left out the meeting of Yubel and Ishizu. He felt as though Jacob will just say he needed to… but that's besides the point. The deal he had made with Ishizu was definitely something he didn't want Jacob to know. He would freak if knew of Ishizu's proposition. When Lucas finished telling his story, Jacob had a look of doubt or disbelief. Lucas didn't blame Jacob after he had heard. Jacob then held his hand up to his mouth, thinking about what he had just heard Lucas talk about. He then asked:

"So is Jackal here now?"

"Umm. Yes he is," responded Lucas. He wondered if Jacob actually believed his story or just saw him as crazy.

"Hello Jackal!" Jacob yelled, getting more attention to the people around, some walked away for they didn't want to catch whatever Jacob had, "My name is Jacob! It's really nice to meet you!"

Lucas stared at Jacob, baffled. He then began laughing. Jacob saw Lucas laughing, feeling proud of himself. Behind Luca, Jackal was floating, wondering why Jacob was being, unintellectual.

"You're a jerk," said Lucas wiping a tear from his eye, still chuckling, "If you don't believe me, you could just tell me".

"You know exactly what I'm doing," said Jacob as he took a sip from his drink, "Of course I believe you. I know you'll tell me the truth. And you know I wouldn't lie to you. It just seemed after all of that, and the awkward position I got you in with Reikou earlier, you needed a good laugh". Jacob gave a wink.

"Seriously, what would I do without ya," said Lucas as he held his fist up to Jacob. Jackal saw this and was baffled by his actions. Jacob raised his fist and hit Lucas's.

"Probably crying about not having a girl's number," responded Jacob.

"Oh you can go die for all I care," said Lucas sarcastically.

"Wah," Jacob said mockingly, "I'm Lucas and my friend is dead. Also I can't get a girl's number".

"And I'm Jacob," said Lucas, "And I'm an idiot who's willing to sleep with a cup of caffeine".

"You're just jealous". The two burst into laughter. After what had happened in the past two days, Lucas felt glad to be where he was. Jackal, as well as many strangers, stared at the two as though they were mad. Lucas was grateful to have a friend like Jacob, he knew just what to do to cheer Lucas up. Jacob was also happy to have Lucas as a friend. Lucas was the only guy who truly understood Jacob, and vice versa. The bond between the two could never be broken. Jacob didn't bother asking Lucas about his eyes' ability, or why he was able to see Jackal. The two stayed at this cafe for hours, making silly noises. It wasn't long till one of the managers who weren't familiar with Lucas's and Jacob's shenanigans had kicked the two youngsters out of the cafe for disrupting people's peace.

…

Both Lucas and Jacob had walked towards central plaza, complaining about that new superviser at the cafe. It was getting late, the moon was out, but you couldn't see any stars in the night sky due to the lights being given off from the surrounding buildings and screens advertising some fast food place.

"You'd think Lance would've warned that guy about us," said Jacob as he looked around their surroundings. He felt as though the atmosphere was heavy. Lucas noticed this immediately, as he responded:

"You'd think. But if anything, Lance did tell that guy about you being the reason for their lack of caffeine".

"Or maybe he was just jealous because he couldn't have a date like you or me," said Jacob jokingly, as Lucas nudged his shoulder. "Say Lucas, have you noticed something strange about this area?"

"I did," said Lucas as he was quickly glancing over each person without drawing too much attention to himself. Lucas's eyes widened as he noticed every few people were giving off an aura of Duel Energy. Some gave off more energy than others, but the amount of Duel Energy being emitted was quite the view for Lucas. "Alot of the people here are duelists".

"How can you tell?" said Jacob but then remembered what Lucas had said earlier about him being able to see people's Duel Energy. "Oh yea. How does it look like?"

"None of these people had the same amount of energy as that Jellal guy had. But still, a majority of them is more noticeable than most people," said Lucas.

 _ **Is it Possible that there might be some sort of event going on?**_

 _I didn't hear of any event happening,_ said Lucas in his thought. Conveniently enough, Lucas learned to communicate to Jackal with his thoughts so that people didn't think of him as some wierdo who talks to himself. It'd be difficult trying to explain that.

"Hey Lucas! Jacob!" yelled a familiar voice from the distance. A young man was walking towards both Lucas and Jack. He was about a couple inches taller than the two, he had blonde hair, a black bow tie, and the dress outfit which was similar to Lucas's main outfit, which only lacked a crimson red vest. This person did, however, wore a black apron which was wrapped around his waist, not covering any part of his upper body.

"Well speak of the devil," said Jacob, "Aren't you suppose to be working tonight, Lance?"

"We had a new superviser transfer to our shop today," responded the young man, who we now knew as Lance, "So they let me leave early. I was standing over there by these other guys, trading some stuff, and then I saw you guys. So I figured why not come say hi".

"Did you get anything worth a trade?" asked Lucas.

"Ehh," responded Lance, "Good for more trading but not good to improve my deck. I guess I'll have to rely on my skills as they are now to get through this tournament".

"Tournament?" said both students.

"Didn't you hear? Seto Kaiba is going to be hosting a new tournament some time soon," said Lance. He looked around, hinting towards the duelists surrounding them. "Word got out that Kaiba was going to announce the details for this tournament at this location around this time".

"Woah a new tournament hosted by Seto Kaiba," said Jacob, "And all these people are going to participate in it". Lucas was excited but also felt skeptical. He couldn't believe it was actually happening. He wasn't sure whether he should be happy or upset, after meeting with Ishizu.

"So you guys are going to participate, right?" asked Lance.

"Of course we are," said Jacob, "You better try to catch up to us in the Semi-Finals," Jacob looked over at Lucas and noticed something was troubling Lucas. Lucas saw Jacob's worrisome eyes and quickly responded:

"That is if it's that kind of tournament," said Lucas, "But either way, I'm making sure I'll take you two down". Jacob worried less and let his arrogance get to him and began arguing. Lance laughed at the two. He always enjoyed their company. After a couple of minutes have passed, until suddenly Kaiba's face appeared onto all the monitors in central plaza.

"Fellow duelists," spoke Kaiba on the monitors, "Listen Carefully. In one week, in this very same town, Kaiba Corporation will host a Duel Monsters tournament!" At this moment, many people, including Lance and Jacob, cheered and filled with joy at hearing this occurring. Lucas was curious tho; how will this tournament be set up? "Duelists must meet two prerequisites," continued Kaiba, "They must have a deck of 40 cards, including one rare card. Also…" the video on the monitors quickly lowered from Kaiba's face down towards his arm, where he held a strange contraption. This device was silver with ten blue slots, 5 of them were placed along the front side of the device, with bits of red here and there. I swear if this is another machine to make holographic projections of a card game..Anyways, Kaiba presented the new device, "They must also have in their possession this new Duel Disk System… trademark." The machine shimmered, and many people were astounded but somewhat baffled by this strange contraption. Many people in the crowd were yelling out, as they were confused as to what it is.

"Duels will be played by Battle City rules," continued Kaiba, as if we knew what Battle City is, "And there is an ante rule. The loser must give the rarest card in their deck to the winner," This shocked Lucas.

 _ **So if you lose, then you lose me to a commoner?**_

 _Are you mister high and royal?_ Thought Lucas, _There's no way we'll lose._

"The final champion will acquire the rarest cards of everyone". Said Kaiba. Everyone were ecstatic about this tournament. Many asked of the stadium in which the arena will be. Out of nowhere, a helicopter had flown over the crowd with Kaiba stepping out and hanging on to the rails. He stared at a person in particular, which couldn't be seen from where the three were standing. After the audience were left in awe. Kaiba had lift his arm, with his Duel Disk still attached, into the air, pointing towards the sky and shouted:

"The stage of the battlefield will be all of Domino City!" Continued Kaiba, "In one week, this town will become Battle City!"


	12. Chapter 11: Who Gets the Last Duel Disk?

**All I own from this story are OC's.** ** _Yu-Gi-Oh_** **is property of Konami, Kazuki Takahashi, etc. This story is made just for fun. Please support the official release.**

The next day, lunch period had begun. Lucas was eating a very special lunch his older brother had prepared for his magnificent little brother. Lucas still felt bad about not having told Drew what had happened at the warehouse the other day. He swore that once he got home, Lucas would tell Drew everything that had happened.

"Hey Red!" Yelled an obnoxious Jacob from the entrance of the door. He notice Lucas was sitting in his chair, troubled by his thoughts. He walked over to Lucas and slammed the table top of his desk.

"Huh," Lucas came back to Earth, "Oh, hey Jacob. What's going on?"

"What's the matter with you?" said Jacob, "Ever since Seto Kaiba declared his new tournament, you've been moping more than usual. I thought you'd be happy to finally have a chance to duel Yugi Mouto in this tournament. What's got you so down?"

"It's nothing," said Lucas, looking Jacob in the eyes, "I was just thinking how am I going to explain the whole Jellal and Jackal story to Drew".

Jacob calmed down a bit and realised how imaginative the event with Jellal and Jackal had been. Jacob ignored his previous thoughts and tried to suggest many scenarios which involved "Jack" and Lucas. None of which was a good idea, but it did cheer Lucas up. Lunch had ended and Jacob headed back to his classroom, leaving Lucas to his thoughts. Jacob has good intentions, and he never meant to bring Lucas down, but the little uproar he made. Lucas remembers the deal he made with Ishizu.

 _ **You are not okay with the deal, are you?**_

 _I am not,_ thought Lucas, _But this is what I can do for both you and Yubel. The sooner you two can return to where you belong, the better._

 _ **Lucas, you've been wanting to duel this Yugi mouto character for quite some time now. If we must, we'll wait to find the tomb robber. This may well be your only chance.**_

 _ **Or what we could do is try to find my King as quickly as possible,**_ stated Yubel, worrying for both Lucas and Jackal. _**This way, I will no longer be a burden to you both.**_

 _But you heard what Ishizu told us,_ Lucas continued, _Whether I do or I don't accept my role, that event is inevitable. I need to follow these steps so that no one can get hurt. I have to sacrifice everything. I don't want to do this, But I have to. As a bonus, once our deal is met, I will be able to help the two of you as well._

 _ **If you feel that is what you must do…**_

 _ **Then we will respect your decision.**_

 _ **But, I do not wish to see your…**_

"Alright class," said Mr. Mook, trying to grab his class' attention, "Shall we get started?"

…

A certain game shop, which was visited by two young boys the day before, was filled with duelists who were anxious to register for the upcoming Battle City Tournament. This tournament would be held one week from now. From this line, there were two individuals, one of which practically losing his patience. A couple of hours have passed, the last hour of classes for the day had ended and two best friends agreed on registering for the Battle City Tournament. As both Lucas and Jacob went to a restaurant to grab a quick bite, the two mysterious individuals had reached the front of the line.

"Why hello there," said the shop clerk, "I assume you two will be participating in the Battle City Tournament".

"Battle City?" said the male individual, "We do not wish to participate in a tournament. We would like to purchase one of those devices," he pointed towards the shelf of Duel Disks behind the clerk.

"Well just so you know," said the clerk, "You'd be much better off just registering for the Tournament. People who register for the tournament will get one of Kaiba Corp's Duel Disk, free of charge".

"I do not wish to test myself on these lousy peasants," shouted the man, "Do you have any idea who-"

"We will gladly register for the tournament," the woman had interrupted the man before they brought even more attention to themselves.

"Fantastic," said the clerk, "May I have your names?"

The woman gave both hers, as well as the man's names. The clerk seemed surprised when he viewed his computer screen, but allowed the two to register for the tournament. The two individuals obtained their Duel Disks, and headed out the store.

"Tch," exclaimed the man, "These humans do not understand how to treat a god".

"Calm yourself, Horus," stated the woman, "We have what we need. We will not participate in this tournament. We must find the human boy, retrieve Jackal as soon as possible".

"That cursed Jellal," exclaimed Horus, "Tell me Nephthys. How difficult was it to defeat a simple mortal. There shouldn't have been any reason for his defeat". The two had walked past a group of teenagers, four to be exact, not giving them any attention as the group headed for the game shop to register for the Battle City tournament. After a couple of steps, the two had felt a chill down their spines, but quickly ignored it as they attempted to figure out the whereabouts of the young boy and the escaped Jackal.

…

"I'll take out Milus Radiant," Lucas said as both he and Jacob tossed away their garbage and walked out the door, "So that I can put in this copy of Rescue Cat".

"That should make it so that you can Tribute Summon quicker," responded Jacob, as he went through his deck seeing what he can do to actually use his deck for he wants it to be used as. "I swear this new Tribute Summon rule is a real hassle. I can't can't believe we were in that restaurant till night time".

"How do you think I feel," said Lucas, "I need to take out a couple of my higher leveled monsters so that the deck runs smoothly. And you shouldn't have ordered that premium bento".

"But it was so good and so worth the wait. Putting food talk aside, we are going to make it to the Finals," said Jacob, "Let's make sure to take out anyone who stands in our way".

Lucas hesitated a bit. He tried not to show his worried face, for Jacob will bother Lucas as to what bothers him. He only nodded, pretending as though nothing is wrong. The two finally arrived at the game shop. They walked in.

"Hello welcome to-" said the clerk, but caught his words as he recognized the two young boys who walked through the door, "Well if it isn't the two boys who roughhoused into my store yesterday. Let me guess, you want to register for the Battle City Tournament?"

"Yes we would," responded Lucas, "How do we register for it?"

"Well, all you need to do is give me your name and I'll sign you two in. However," said the clerk, "We only have one Duel Disk in stock until the day after tomorrow".

"What?" exclaimed Jacob, "What happened to them?"

"We were really busy," said the clerk, "A lot of duelists wanted to be a part of this tournament".

Jacob let out a sigh, and then had an idea, "Hey Lucas. Let's have a duel to decide who gets the last Duel Disk".

"It's pretty late Jacob," mentioned Lucas, "Are you sure we have the time for it?"

"Sure I'm sure," said Jacob, "Excuse me sir, what time will you close?"

"In an hour," the clerk responded.

"Then let's do it Red!" exclaimed Jacob.

"Don't call me that".

The two sat down on one of the tables that were placed in the shop. The two shuffled their decks, placed them on the table, and got ready to start.

"You ready?" said Jacob.

"Let's do it," Lucas responded.

The both shouted out DUEL, and began their match.

(Round 1: Lucas 4000 Jacob 4000)

"I'll start if you don't mind," says Jacob, "I draw!" Jacob placed the card in his hand.

Lucas was looking intently at Jacob. _I dueled Jacob numerous times,_ thought Lucas to himself, _I've helped put his deck together. He asked me quite the favor considering the type of deck he wanted._

 _ **What kind of deck does Jacob use?**_

 _A deck whose goal is to summon one specific monster,_ Lucas responded to Jackal, _but this monster is a monster which was known to be impossible to summon._

"Alright," Jacob said, "I set one monster in Face-Down Defense Position," Jacob placed a card horizontally on his side of the table face-down, "I also set this card Face-Down as well". Jacob place one other card vertically face-down, right behind the face-down monster card. "It'll be your turn after that".

(Round 2: Lucas 4000 Jacob 4000)

"It's my turn," Lucas placed his fingers on his deck, "I draw. I summon the Enraged Battle Ox in Attack Mode". Lucas placed a card with an image of a Minotaur, surrounded by an energy of sorts, onto the table.

"You really don't want to go easy on me do ya?" Jacob asked Lucas, not losing his focus one bit.

"As much as I adore to 'go easy on you'," Lucas responded, "We are on a time limit. I attack your Face-Down monster with my Enraged Battle Ox".

Jacob flipped up his monster, revealing the Witch of the Black Forest, and placing it in his graveyard. "I don't need to explain my Witch's effect to you, do I?" Jacob went through his deck and revealed another card, Legion the Fiend Jester, to Lucas, and placing it in his hand.

"Don't be getting cocky now," responded Lucas, "You still took damage due to my Battle Ox's effect. I shall set one card Face-Down". Lucas placed a card below his Battle Ox similar to what Jacob had done previously, "I end my turn".

(Round 3: Lucas 4000 Jacob 3500)

"Draw! I summon Neo, the Magical Swordsman from my hand".

"A monster with the same number of Attack Points as my Battle Ox," Lucas looked at the monster Jacob had placed down, "Looks like you're not gonna make this easy for me either".

"Well it's only fair," said Jacob mockingly, "I will also set one card Face-Down and end my turn". Jacob had placed his new card, from his perspective, to the right of his previous set card.

(Round 4: Lucas 4000 Jacob 3500)

 _Those two Face-Downs are really troubling,_ thought Lucas as he drew his next card. He looked at the card he drew and thought, _What luck._ "I activate my Spell Card: Harpie's Feather Duster".

"You don't want to do that," says Jacob nervously, "Do ya?"

"With this card, all of your Spells and Trap cards are destroyed," responded Lucas as Jacob placed his two Face-Down cards into his Graveyard. "Next I play Change of Heart," Lucas placed his new card on the table. "Now with this," continued Lucas.

"You can control one of my monsters until the end of the turn," interrupted Jacob, "We know what the card does, Red. I thought we were on a 'Time Limit'".

"Well you know what," Lucas responded, "Just for that I tribute both of our monsters in order to Tribute Summon: Mystical Knight of Jackal!"

 _ **I will not fail you, Partner**_

The spirit of Jackal took a stance, half ready to strike Jacob down. _Let's do it, partner._ "Now I attack you directly with my Mystical Knight of Jackal," Jacob had tensed up quite a bit. "Egyptian Howl!" yelled Lucas as he pointed the direction at which Jackal needed to attack. The Duel Monster's Spirit jumped closer to Jacob and began howling at the boy. Lucas being the only one who could hear Jackal, covered his ears so that he could block out Jackal's treacherous howl. Jacob also placed his hands in his ears and pretended to have taken serious damage.

After the howl, the two looked at each other and couldn't help but laugh. At this moment, the shop owner came along and warned both Jacob and Lucas of how much time they had left.

…

(Round 5: Lucas 4000 Jacob 800)

The two students began to take the duel seriously. They were running low on time. They needed to speed things up so that both Drew's precious little brother and his fairly tolerable best friend could arrive home before they would get a proper scolding for being out late playing a silly trading card game!

Jacob drew his next card and without hesitation activates a spell card. "I activate Raigeki and destroy Jackal".

Lucas's expression never changed, he quickly placed Jackal in his Graveyard.

 _ **Forgive me, Lucas. I did not anticipate that spell card.**_

 _You're good partner,_ Lucas told Jackal, _We didn't prepare for it._

"I then set a monster," Jacob placed another monster in Face-Down Defense Position, "Its your turn".

(Round 6: Lucas 4000 Jacob 800)

"I draw," Lucas placed his card on the table, "I summon Sangan and I attack your Face-Down monster".

"You attacked Legion," exclaimed Jacob, "A monster with 1500 Defense points".

Lucas made a "tch" sound with his mouth before ending his turn.

(Round 7: Lucas 3500 Jacob 800)

"My move," Jacob drew his card, "I activate Mystical Space Typhoon, destroying your Face-Down card". Lucas placed his card into his Graveyard. "I switch my Legion into Attack Mode and I attack your Sangan". Lucas had also put his Sangan into the Graveyard.

"I believe I don't have to explain Sangan's effect, do I?" Said Luacs mockingly as he added Des Kangaroo from his Deck to his hand.

"Oh haha," Grinned Jacob, "Very funny. It's your move".

(Round 8: Lucas 3200 Jacob 800)

"I draw!" Lucas had placed down a card with the image a green kangaroo wearing red boxing gloves. "I summon Des Kangaroo and I attack your Legion".

"You activated Legion's effect," responded Jacob, "Now I add the Left arm of the Forbidden One from my deck to my hand". Jacob showed the card to Lucas. Lucas's eyes widened as he saw Jacob emitting an aura so intense, it almost compared to Jellal's when they dueled in the warehouse.

"I-I end my turn". _Could he really be so close to summon Exodia?_

(Round 9 Lucas 3200 Jacob 600)

Jacob drew his next card and activated a Spell Card. "I activate Graceful Charity. This allows me to draw three new cards, as long as I discard two from my hand". Jacob drew his three cards and discarded his copy of Harpie's Feather Duster and a monster.

"I then activate Painful Choice," Jacob continued, "With this Spell, I reveal five cards from my deck. You get to pick one of the five cards to add to my hand. I send the remaining cards to the Graveyard. So, which will it be". Jacob reveals Pot of Avarice, Sangan, Two Reckless Greeds, and one Pot of Greed.

"I select Reckless Greed," proclaimed Lucas. Jacob adds one of the Reckless Greeds to his hand. He then sends the other four to his Graveyard.

"Now I activate Monster Reborn," Jacob began looking through his Graveyard. "I will now be able to Special Summon from my Graveyard the Cosmo Queen". He had placed his fierce Level 8 monster on the field. "And now my Queen, attack his Des Kangaroo". Lucas grunted a bit, "I set one card Face-Down. It's your go".

(Round 10: Lucas 1800 Jacob 600)

"I draw and set a monster," said Lucas, "It's your turn". _I just need to hold out a bit longer._

(Round 11 Lucas 1800 Jacob 600)

"I draw!" said Jacob, "Now my Cosmo Queen will attack your Face-Down monster". Lucas flipped his monster Face-Up, revealing the Magician of Faith, then sent it to the graveyard, this startled Jacob.

"Due to my Magician of Faith's effect, when she's flipped, I can add one Spell Card from my Graveyard to my hand. And I add the Change of Heart". Jacob was shocked by this turn of events.

"Main Phase Two!," exclaimed Jacob as he flipped his Face-Down card, "Reckless Greed! Now I can draw two new cards from my deck. However, I am not allowed to draw during my Draw phase for the next two turns".

"So you're gonna try to draw Exodia before I make you lose the last of your Life Points"?

"We got to make these last few minutes unforgettable," Jacob drew his two new cards, "I set two more cards Face-Down. I end my turn". Jacob's energy grew even fiercer as Lucas began his turn.

(Round 12 Lucas 1800 Jacob 600)

"So then this turn will be the last turn," said Lucas, "I draw. I summon Manjuu of the Thousand Hans".

"Manjuu?!" exclaimed Jacob.

"Now I get to add one Ritual Spell or Ritual Monster from my deck to my hand. I add Curse of the Masked Beast". Jacob broke into a sweat. _Does this mean he has the Ritual monster already in his hand,_ thought Jacob to himself.

"I first activate Change of Heart to gain control of your Cosmo Queen," Jacob passed over his Queen to Lucas, "I now activate the Ritual Spell, Curse of the Masked Beast! I tribute your Cosmo Queen on the field and my King of the Swamp in my hand in order to Ritual Summon, The Masked Beast!"

Jacob was amazed at how Lucas was able to take control of the situation of the previous turn.

"Now I attack you directly with The Masked Beast!"

"Not so fast," responded Jacob, "At the start of your Battle Phase, I activate Common Charity! This card allows me to draw two more cards from my deck, in exchange, I have to remove from play one Normal Monster from my hand".

"So you are going to draw out Exodia during my turn," said Lucas, "You sure a sneaky guy aren't ya".

Jacob grinned at the "compliment". "So I draw two, and remove from play the Gemini Elf". Jacob held five cards in his hand. Lucas saw Jacob's Duel Energy growing bigger than how it was before. Lucas was curious. _Did he drew it? Did he finally summon Exodia?_

Jacob revealed his hand, grinned at the cards in his hand and shrugged. Lucas's facial expression changed from anxiousness to relief.

"The Masked Beast attacks you directly!"

…

"Thank you boys! Come back again!" The store clerk waved Good bye to Lucas and Jacob as they walked home. Once the store clerk locked up the shop for the night, he grabbed his phone and made a call.

"It's me. There are a couple of students who just left my store. The one with the Duel Disk. He's your next target".


	13. Chapter 12: The Rare Hunters

**I only own the OC's used in this story.** _Yu-Gi-Oh_ **is property of Konami, Kazuki Takahashi, etc. This story is made just for fun snd entertainment. Please support the official release.**

Nothing but the sound of the fresh Domino City's breeze whistled through the air. Both Lucas and Jacob were feeling a bit ominous about the atmosphere that surrounded them. The two just tried to get their mind off of it by talking over the duel they had.

"So that second Face-Down you had was a bluff?" asked Lucas carrying his brand new, unopened Duel Disk System ™ in his left arm.

"Nope," Jacob responded, "I had 'Return From the Different Dimension' set. If you didn't use the 'King of the Swamp' you had in your hand for your Ritual Summon, I could've survived one more turn".

"Using the trap to return 'Gemini Elf' which was removed from play onto the field to protect you from me supposedly having one monster on my field," Lucas continued, "Even though you couldn't draw for another two turns, you drew your third 'Reckless Greed' and you would've relied on the next two cards you could've drawn in order to summon 'Exodia'," Lucas stated. "You are getting so much better with your deck Jacob. Hopefully by the time the tournament comes around, you'll be able to use Exodia nonstop".

"And once I get my Duel Disk the day after tomorrow," Jacob responded, "You and I are gonna keep training until I've become the Exodia Master. I kinda like that". Jacob stood on top of a garbage bin and yelled out proudly, " I, Jacob Den, am the Exodia Master!"

Lucas started laughing for Jacobs "humor" was too much for him to handle. "You have to summon 'Exodia' first before calling yourself the Exodia Master. You still have a lot to practice on".

Jacob got down and continued talking, "Well what about you? You still need more training to do so that you won't make any misplays".

"What do you mean 'misplays'?" Lucas asked baffled. Lucas is perfection. If he did make a mistake, he would perfect it to the maximum possibility possible.

"You could've ended the duel earlier if you had attacked me with both 'Battle Ox' and 'Neo', leaving me at 100 Life Points and boom. That'd be game".

Of Course Lucas had the capability in order to do this. With a mindset as incredible as Lucas's, he would know every strategy he should take in order to assure his victory…. But in this case, his response was:

"I didn't even think of that. You know how I feel about Jackal not getting any action. I saw the opportunity to Tribute Summon Jackal and attacked with him instead".

...Lucas why?

"Well it's great that you have the kind of admiration for Jackal. Now more than ever from what's happened to you recently," Jacob continued, "But you gotta be careful with that. This tournament is gonna have duelists from all over. I can bet you a 'Gold Sarcophagus' they won't hesitate to go for the win".

"Yeah, you're right," said Lucas as he glanced toward a dark alley. He came to a pause. Jacob noticing this walked over to Lucas to see what had happened.

"Whoever you guys are, you should come on out," exclaimed Lucas as his crimson, red eyes paid close attention to the dark alley. Jacob looked towards the alley but could not see a thing. After a couple of seconds had passed, and two shadowy figures appeared from the alley and into the illuminated sidewalk. These two characters wore shadowy, purple robes, covering everything but the bottom half of their faces. There was a golden chain in front of their chests, most likely a chain meant to hold the robes together. The thing that seemed to have ticked off Lucas the most was the image of an Egyptian eye was placed on each of the strangers' robes, located on the front of their heads.

"You have quite the sight there boy," one of the strangers began to speak, "How about you make this easy for us and hand over your rare card?"

 _Could these people be working with Jellal?_ Thought Lucas.

 _ **No,**_ responded Jackal _ **, These men are under the influence of a different power. They have no connection to Jellal or the Ancient Gods whom seek for my trial.**_

"And what might this rare card be?" asked Lucas, Jacob looked at him with a look of confusion.

"Come on, Lucas," said Jacob, "We don't have time for these guys' games. Your brother will get worr-" as Jacob attempted to walk away with Lucas, numerous of other shadowy figures appeared to block their way. "Hey! What's the big idea?!" exclaimed Jacob.

"The rare card we seek boy," the first man said as he pointed at Lucas, "Is that rare 'Masked Beast' you hold in your deck". Lucas let out a sigh of relief. This had confused the shadowy figures, but they continued to explain who they were and what they did.

 _So these are the Rare Hunters Ishizu told me not to worry about_ Lucas thought to himself as he unboxed his brand new Duel Disk and attached it to his left arm, _Who would've thought they would actually have an interest in me._ "So from my understanding, you defeat your targets in a duel and steal their rarest cards as a trophy. Basically you guys took it upon yourselves to start the Battle City tournament ahead of time". Jacob looked at Lucas, _His eyes are shimmering,_ he thought to himself, _Is he actually excited at the thought of risking one of his rarest cards?_

Lucas raised his Duel Disk towards his opponent. In a quick second, two smaller devices shot out from the sides of the Duel Disk and landed in tangent of the field. Lucas placed his deck into his Duel Disk and in a second, the Duel Disk activated, creating a platform on Lucas's wrist in order for him to play his childish game. "So if I win," continued Lucas, "I'll get your rarest card right?"

"As if you could defeat us," spoke the Rare Hunter, "We Rare Hunters acquire the most rarest of cards into our decks. Our decks are filled with Rare Cards. You won't stand a chance". The Rare Hunter activated his Duel Disk as well. With everything already in place, the two shouted:

DUEL!

(Round 1: Lucas 4000 Rare Hunter 4000)

 _Now then Rare hunter. Show me what your rare deck can do._

 _ **Lucas, I fear as though you are getting a bit too excited about this duel.**_

"I shall begin the duel," said the Rare Hunter, "I draw! First, I set one card Face-Down. I then Summon my 'Shining Abyss' in Attack Mode". At this moment, an angelic like creature appeared in front of the duelists. A card appeared face down behind the Shining Abyss. "I end my turn".

(Round 2: Lucas 4000 Rare Hunter 4000)

"It's my turn. I draw!" Lucas drew his card. "I set a monster in Defense-Position," a card appeared on the field in a horizontal position. "I will also set two cards Face-Down". Two more cards appeared before the Face-Down monster in a vertical position.

"I activate my Quick-Play Spell: Mystical Space Typhoon!"

Lucas's eyes widened as the Rare Hunter's Face-Down card flipped up, revealing a Spell Card with the image of a tornado taking up most of the image. "With this, I can destroy one Spell or Trap Card on the field". A tornado emerged from the card and directed itself to one of Lucas's Trap Cards. Once the Typhoon made contact, the card's projection shattered into a million of pieces.

Lucas used his right arm to shield his view from the flying pieces of his destroyed card. "I end my turn".

(Round 3:Lucas 4000 Rare Hunter 4000)

"I draw!" The Rare Hunter placed his monster on his field into a little hatch in his Duel Disk, "I tribute my 'Shining Abyss' in order to Tribute Summon 'Caius the Shadow Monarch'!"

As the Rare Hunter's monster disappeared into a bright, yellow glow from the ground, a projection of flashes and radiances emerged, which then quickly turned into a great shadow as the Monarch took the field.

"Caius the Shadow Monarch?" exclaimed Jacob, "But the Monarch Archetypes aren't suppose to be out for another few months!"

"Well you could just say," The Rare Hunter stated, "We were fortunate enough to have a sneak peek of what the new set held".

"This is crazy," Jacob continued.

Lucas ignored Jacob and admired the Monarch's presence. _I definitely need one of those in my deck._

"Now my Monarch's effect activates," the Rare Hunter continued, "When Caius is Tribute Summoned, I can remove from play one monster on your side of the field. Therefore I shall target your one and only Face-Down monster".

The Shadow Monarch raised his hand; in that instant a shadowy hole appeared from beneath Lucas's monster position and sucked it in.

"And since my Witch of the Black Forest was removed from play, I can't add any monsters to my hand". Lucas exclaimed.

"Not only that," the Rare Hunter continued, "But when my powerful Monarch removes a Dark Attribute Monster, you take 1000 points of damage". At this point, a shadowy portal appeared again over Lucas's head, from here, out came the Witch of the Black Forest and striked Lucas. "Gah".

"Now my Caius. Attack this young boy's Life Points directly!" Caius raised his hands together, creating a shadow ball and launched it at Lucas, "Argh!"

"I will set one card Face-Down. I end my turn". _Even if he were able to summon monster more powerful than my Caius, my Mask of Weakness will weaken his monster by 700 Attack Points. There's no way he could defeat my Monarch._

(Round 4: Lucas 600 Rare Hunter 4000)

"I draw!" Lucas drew his next card. Lucas closed his eyes after he saw the card he had drew. _Maybe if I can stall long enough, I can get the other monster._ "I set another monster Face-Down and I end my turn".

(Round 5: Lucas 600 Rare Hunter 4000)

"I draw!" the Rare Hunter drew and placed his card onto the field, "I summon the 'Rogue Doll' in Attack Mode. Is that all you can do? Where was all the confidence you had earlier when you were excited to duel me? I attack your Face-Down Monster with Caius!" Caius prepared another Shadow Ball to launch at Lucas's monster.

"I activate my Trap Card: 'Magic Cylinder'!"

"What?!" Exclaimed the Rare Hunter. Caius's Shadow Ball flew into one of the two cylinders that appeared in mid-air. As the Ball went through one cylinder, it came out through the other and hit the Rare Hunter. "Grr. I still have one more attack. Go, Rogue Doll!" The Rouge Doll launched itself at the Face-Down monster, however, a green, boxing kangaroo and blocked the doll's attack. "Des Kangaroo?!"

"That's right," Lucas said, "And with a defense power of 1700, your 1600 Attack Point Rouge the Doll's attack is reflected. Not to mention you'll also take the difference between my monster's Defense Points, and your monster's Attack Points as damage".

"Urgh," the Rare Hunter began gritting his teeth.

"Way to go Red! Make sure you finish him off this turn!"

"I end my turn," said the Rare Hunter. _I will survive one more turn. Even if he were to summon his Masked Beast, my Mask of Weakness will assure my survival for my next turn. I will summon the Masked Beast Des Gardius and destroy him to take control of his creature, and take away his remaining Life Points._

(Round 6: Lucas 600 Rare Hunter 1500)

"I draw!" Lucas draws, and as he saw his card, his eyes glimmered a bright Scarlet. _Forgive me Jackal,_ Lucas spoke to Jackal, _But I won't be able to use you in this duel._

 _ **Don't you worry, Partner. Finish this duel!**_

Lucas chuckled. The Rare Hunter smirked, expecting Lucas to summon his Mask Beast.

"Enough joking, boy," spoke the Rare Hunter, "Bring out your rarest monster!"

Lucas glared at the Rare Hunter, his eyes giving off a shimmer, it was almost too noticeable.

"Hey Jacob," said Lucas as he picked a card from his hand and placed it in the Spell and Trap slot of the Duel Disk, he looked over his shoulder to look at Jacob, "How does Caius in a Beast deck sound?" Jacob looked puzzled as a card appeared on the field, facing the Rare Hunter. All of the surrounding Rare Hunters' expression changed from confidence to discouraged. "I activate my Spell Card: Polymerization!" Lucas revealed the card he just drew to his opponent, "With it, I fuse my Des Kangaroo with the Big Koala in my hand," at this moment, a portal appeared overhead of Lucas, as well as a giant, giant blue koala. Both the 'Big Koala' and 'Des Kangaroo jumped into the portal, "I Fusion Summon: Master of Oz!" The portal bursted in a colorful glimmer, and out came a giant, green koala wearing a purple vest, red gloves, and had the tail of a kangaroo. No comment.

"Master of Oz has 4200 Attack Points!" exclaimed Jacob, "It's a bit over board, but you know, whatever works".

The Rare Hunter was trembling at the sight of this monster. Out of panic, he activated his Face-Down 'Mask of Weakness' lowering Master of Oz's Attack Points from 4200 to 3500.

"Normally I would give you a shot at trying to make a comeback," said Lucas, "But I really want that Caius. Master of Oz! Attack the Rogue Doll! Knockout of the Outback!" Master of Oz raised its fist and through a ferocious punch at the Rogue Doll. The aftershock threw the Rare Hunter to the ground, lowering his life to zero. The other Rare Hunters had fled the moment Master of Oz took the field for they did not want to be the ones responsible for this outcome.

Lucas raised his hand towards the Rare Hunter, had his gun take on the form of a sideways pistol. "That's game!" Lucas said, as he walked over to the unconscious Rare Hunter who laid on the floor. He grabbed the Caius card from the Duel Disk, "Maybe now you and your friends will think twice before trying to mug a couple of High School students in the middle of the night".

Jacob ran over to Lucas and looked at the Hunter. "Hey buddy!" shouted Jacob. "Why don't you get up already? You didn't knock yourself that hard, did ya?" Nothing but silence came from the Rare Hunter. "Tch," uttered Jacob, "Looks like this guy was all bark, no bite". Jacob looked at Lucas who continued to hold the Caius card in his hand. Not to long after, Lucas grabbed the Rare hunter's deck from his Duel Disk and quickly inspected each and every card. Without hesitation, Lucas teared up the Hunter's deck in half.

"Red! What are you doing?!" exclaimed Jacob.

"These cards are counter fitted," said Lucas in a disappointed tone. "This guy's deck was filled with counter fitted cards. He was planning to join this tournament with an illegal deck".

"What?" said Jacob as he picked up one of the shreds Lucas had torn. "It is fake. So would that mean all of these Rare Hunter creeps use counter fitted versions of rare cards so that they coul beat the tournament?"

"That's how it looks like," continued Lucas, "I can't believe someone would go so low as to make a copy of, not just a single card, but a whole deck of cards. This exploits the game. There's no passion, no joy, no emotions, no nothing".

"Well, how about this," stated Jacob, "When the tournament starts, we will make sure to take down every Rare Hunter we can, and put an end to this organization".

"Although your determination is admirable," said a soft female voice from the end of the block, "The downfall of the Rare Hunters will not be your task to take".

Both Lucas and Jacob turned to see a young lady in white and gold clothing, almost Egyptian like.

"My apologies my lady," stated Jacob, trying to be as humble as he could, "But it's not nice to sneak up on someone in the middle of the night you know".

"I did not sneak up on the two of you," responded this familiar lady. Lucas only stared at this person, filling his eyes with distress and misery. "I was merely passing by as I overheard your conversation".

"It's still not nice to eavesdrop," stated Jacob as he walked over to the young lady, kneeled himself onto one knee and held her hand, "the name is Jacob Den. And who might you be oh so beautiful maiden?"

Lucas quickly ran up to Jacob and pulled him away straightening him up.

"Jacob, this is the curator of the new Egypt exhibit from the museum, Ishizu Ishtar". Lucas explained as he attempted his hardest to not pay any attention towards Ishizu. "Please try to show some decency to a person of high standards as herself". Jacob noticed something was off about Lucas's action. Ishizu had walked up and continued her explanation.

"Thank you for the introduction, sir," Ishizu bowed her head towards Lucas, making it seem as though this was their first meeting. "As this young gentleman mentioned before. My name is Ishizu Ishtar. I am the curator of the Egyptian Exhibit as well as a supervisor of other sorts. I must please ask that the two of you attempt your very hardest to not come into any contact with the Rare Hunters until they have been taken care of".

Jacob stood in surprise. Lucas continued to keep silent of what he is hearing. He lowered his head as though he regrets a terrible decision he made.

"I'm sorry Miss Ishtar," continued Jacob, "But my friend Lucas and I can't sit back while these trouble makers are going around challenging innocent duelists to a duel with not only an illegal deck, but with also an ante on the line where they themselves have nothing to lose".

"The Rare Hunters have so much to lose as well," state Ishizu, "And although their actions are wrong, I cannot allow that young students risk their health. For you see, I am working on a series of events which could lead to the downfall of the Rare Hunters permanently. However," Ishizu raised her finger towards Jacob. Lucas began walking over towards Jacob. "You and your friend must not come into contact with the Rare Hunters anymore".

"Jacob," said Lucas. Jacob, being confused, looked at Lucas, "We should listen to what she says. Don't agree with what the Rare Hunters actions. But we wouldn't know where to start. She may just have more information on them and could be able to permanently stop them. Also, I really don't want to face these Hunters ever again". Jacob was about to argue, but quickly retracted his words. He saw how upset Lucas was. He couldn't argue with Lucas when he was like this.

"Hey, Red," said Jacob, Lucas looked at him. "We gotta get home. Our folks are gonna be upset". Lucas was about to shed a tear at how considerate Jacob acted. "My apologies Miss Ishtar. I promise for the both of us that we will try our hardest to not interact with the rare Hunters whatsoever". Jacob bowed his head, grabbed Lucas and ran home.

Ishizu looked at the boys as they continued to run towards the distance. "That is what you say Jacob. However," Ishizu held her necklace, "You will attempt an encounter once again with te Rare Hunter's".

…

A young man who wears the robes of a Rare Hunter sat in his throne, pondering as to who was that young, crimson red- eyed duelist and what kind of connection did he have with his sister. A much taller character who also wears the robes of the Rare Hunters stepped towards his ruler, kneeled down.

"Master Marik," spoken the follower, "Should I take care of this possible threat of ours. He is obviously a skilled duelist and could fuart our plans if he comes into contact with any of our other Rare Hunters".

"That will not be necessary Odion," Marik responded, rotating some sort of golden rod in his hand, "By the looks of it, Ishizu took care of this gentle man for us. The this young 'Lucas' looked at my sister seemed to have been out of fear or regret. She still intends to have the pharaoh stop me, therefore she cannot allow anyone else to get in the way of her fore-telling. Avice all Rare Hunters to not involve themselves with this youngman unless it is highly necessary. Those who will defy my orders will be punished".

"Yes, Master Marik".

...


End file.
